La caida solar
by TeckJChange
Summary: Todo era tranquilo en equestria, Muchos vivían tranquilos y alegres, pero no todo tiene buena pinta despues de el cambio de la princesa, ahora todo queda en mano de las mane 6, otros ponies y de 2 Oc destinados a ayudar a detener esto. rolfic realizador por Teck Jchange y un colaborador. ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente fic es demasiado fantasioso e incluye escenas violentas.
1. Sombras de inicio

La caída solar

By: Teck JChange & Greenie Wings.

Capitulo 1: Sombras de inicio

La semilla de la maldad esta en todos nosotros esperando germinar algún día para dar sus frutos al mundo, pero hasta el ser más noble puede caer en la oscuridad después de tantos años.

Era una mañana soleada en el viejo pueblo de ponyville, muchos estaban disfrutando de una caminata, otros sus ejercicios diarios o simplemente durmiendo aun. Como siempre era rutina, bueno de casi todos, Teck se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente sobre su primer hogar en el pueblo, pero algo cambiaria es misma tarde.

-Tocando la puerta-

Teck: ¿Quién demonios será?, siendo las 9 am.. –Dice mientras se levanta con dificultad-

-Siguen tocando la puerta-

Teck: ya voy, ya voy esperen que bajo –bosteza-

-siguen tocando persistentemente-

Teck: ya abro con un.. –Abre rápidamente- ¿Si?.

Lyra: Hola, hola ¿estás listo? –sonríe-

Teck: Lyra cuanto tiempo sin verte.. Como has es..

Lyra: Si si, vamos –jala del cuello a teck-

Teck: espera.. Ah!

Lyra: yo seré tu primera guía, muy bien paseemos por ponyville para mostrarte todo.

Teck: pero.. yo vivo aquí!, ¿como no voy a conocer esto?

Lyra: no importa sígueme

-Lyra se lleva a teck a distintos lugares de ponyville, parques, negocios y partes fuera del pueblo para después detenerse en el mismo punto de encuentro así dando el paso a la tarde de ese día-

Teck: ¿ya terminaste? –suspirando-

Lyra: Sip ahora espera a tu siguiente guía.

Teck: ¿espera a que viene todo esto?!

-lyra se retira rápidamente-

Teck: ¿pero qué demonios ocurre? –Se rasca el cuello-

-Así dio el paso un rato la tarde, mientras teck se preparaba algo de comer vuelven a tocar la puerta pero esta vez tranquilamente-

Teck: ya voy.. de nuevo –sale de la cocina y abre la puerta-

Pinkie pie: hola hola hola, soy tu siguiente guía aquí –jala el cuello de teck-

Teck: espera! Se me quemara la comida.. a déjalo así ya –suspira enojado-

Pinkie: te divertirás mucho mucho aquí guiándote por todos lados, ¿ahora dime que conoces?.

Teck: conozco todo.. Veamos, a cada.. Bueno no a cada pony aquí pero los puedo conocer, conozco los lugares y tiendas y..

Pinkie: muy bien vamos primero a sugar cube corner como primera parada, sígueme –dando saltos-

Teck: pinkie.. Ya conozco el lugar.. Ah –refunfuñando-

-después de una larga caminata desde la casa hasta la pastelería pinkie iba señalando cada lugar sin trabarse o dudar, saludando a cada ponie que pasaba mientras seguía hablando-

Pinkie: y ese es el hogar de Colgate, y ese es night cloud sky, y ella es rose, ella es lily y ella ya llegamos! Pasa! –entra rápidamente-

Teck: ¿Ya?, gracias a luna que termino –entra rápidamente-

Pinkie: ok voy por algunas cosas y nos vamos. –sube las escaleras rápidamente-

Teck: no espera!.. ah por el amor de! –se sienta en una silla- Muy bien teck calmado.. Solo cálmate, has pasado días peores a este así que no hay que preocuparse.. Además en pinkie.. pie.. –facehoof-

Pinkie: termine, ahora nos podemos ir pero mira la hora!, es turno de tu otra guía, que rápido pasa el tiempo e imaginar que eran 2 horas de mi tiempo! –sonríe-

Teck: ¿pero qué?!, ¿otra más?, ¿por qué hacen esto?..

Pinkie: muy fácil es porque..

Antes de que pinkie pudiera mencionar algo acerca de sus intenciones por ser una guía, algo irrumpe en el techo de sugar cube, teck queda debajo de los escombros mientras pinkie esta a un lado feliz mirando.

Pinkie: aquí está tu siguiente guía!.

Rainbow Dash: Perdón por llegar tarde, tenía que realizar algunas acrobacias primero para poder terminar mis ejercicios diarios.

Teck: mis costillas..

RD: ¿y bien?, ¿listo? Levántate –levanta vuelo y se dirige a la puerta-

Teck: ya.. Voy.. ugh.. –se arrastra-

Pinkie: adiós! Diviértanse y que no se los coma un muffin gigante.

Mientras teck se arregla las costillas, rainbow aprovecha para ir por una nube y la baja hasta donde está el para acostarse y seguir flotando

RD: así esta mejor.. ok veamos, ¿a dónde te tengo que llevar?

Teck: yo que se, se supone que tu eres mi guía!

RD: cierto.. am.. ¿a dónde te han llevado?

Teck: me han llevado a..

RD: ya se, vamos con rarity, ella sabrá que hacer, después de todo tu siguiente guía.

Teck: ¿Qué?! Tienes que estar bromeando.. ¿Verdad?.. Dime que si! –Toma la nube de rainbow y la baja-

RD: oye oye calmado, si vas a seguir a si créeme que no la vez contar –levanta su casco-

Teck: ok ya! –Deja la nube-

RD: Así me gusta, ahora vamos con ella.

Después de este pequeño conflicto, dash sigue su camino mientras teck la sigue durante un rato, el tiempo pasa mientras dash da vueltas en círculos para hacer pasar el tiempo de tu deber, finalmente llegan a la casa de rarity

RD: oh mira la hora, ya termino mi tiempo aquí, rarity será tu siguiente guía –se va rápidamente-

Teck: si como sea. –toca la puerta pero nadie responde-. Hey.. ¿Hay alguien en casa? –vuelve a tocar-.

Rarity: un momento por favor.. –se escucha movimiento de objetos, mesas, y maquinas de cocer, después de un rato rarity abre-

Rarity: lo siento, terminaba un trabajo, oye que bonito chaleco traes puesto, pero esta algo viejo.

Teck: eh... Si.. Bueno me compre hace tiempo, y me lo puse antes de que pinkie llegara por mí.. Según eres mi nueva guía..

Rarity: guía? Oh si cierto cierto, no recordaba eso, pero dejame repararte el chaleco quedara divino y como nuevo.

Teck: no gracias asi esta bien, no te preocupes.

Rarity: no me será molestia repararlo, ahora damelo para arreglarlo.

Teck: no en serio asi esta bien además no quiero mas detalles para este chaleco.. se veria raro y feo.. mas de lo que esta

Rarity: ¿estás diciendo que todos lo que hago es feo y raro? –solloza-

Teck: no no, digo que no quiero repararlo esta bien, además tiene lindo color y eso, pero nunca dije que tus trabajos son feos

Rarity: lo acabas de decir de otra manera! –Llora y cierra la puerta-

Teck: Nunca dije algo así!.. a déjalo.. –se retira de la casa-

La tarde esta llegando a su fin, la noche arriba lentamente sobre equestria, teck mientras sigue su camino a su casa después de comprar algunos víveres para la cena es detenido por Lyra:

Lyra: hey tu, ¿qué ocurrió en casa de rarity? –Toma del cuello a teck-

Teck: suéltame, ella me ofreció reparar mi chaleco, yo le dije que no y que no pero ella pensó que le dije fea a sus obras y eso.

Lyra: ¿sabiendo como es y tu dices eso? Además, tienes mas guías, sígueme –jala de nuevo a teck por el cuello-

Teck: espera.. Mis compras! Y.. a déjalo de nuevo.. –Suspira y camina mientras piensa- Como demonios cambio lyra que nos vimos por última vez en la escuela.. y pensar que me visita y sale con lo de las guias..

Lyra: hemos llegado.

Teck: no me digas.. Biblioteca, árbol gigante.. ¿twilight?.

Lyra: si, ahora compórtate bien y no hagas llorar a nadie, de por si tu cara hace llorar a las cebollas.

Teck: oye.. tu.. …

-lyra se retira sin dejar rastro alguno-

-Teck suspira y toca la puerta de la biblioteca-

Twilight: espere por favor ya abro, spike cuida el libro por favor. –abre la puerta- ¿si?.

Teck: hola soy teck y bla bla bla, eres mi guía asi que terminemos con esto.

Twilight: un gusto teck.. soy twilight sparkle.. ¿oye tu no tienes apellido conforme a tu cutie mark?.

Teck: no.. no tengo cutie mark, y no tengo apellido

Twilight: pues escoje alguno, asi tendras uno en lo que obtienes tu cutie mark –saca un libro de apellidos- ¿como te gustaría?, ¿time?, ¿cloud? O ya se el mas popular ¿rain?.

Teck: no gracias no quiero apellido, solo vengo por lo del guía y..

Twilight: tonterías, escoje, oh ya se el elegante sky, teck sky.. bueno no suena bonito pero..

Teck: que no quiero apellido solo quiero guía!

Twilight: vamos dejame darte alguno para que puedas..

Teck: que no! Ya!

Twilight: no tienes que ser tan agresivo ¿sabes? –cierra su libro y cierra la puerta con fuerza-

Despues de este pequeño incidente nuevamente, teck camina hacia su hogar finalmente para descanzar y olvidar este dia tan pesado y agotador pero es detenido nuevamente por harvest.

Harvest: ¿que ocurrió con twilight? Dice que no aceptaste su ayuda.

Teck: la acepte! Pero ella quería darme un apellido en lo que tenia mi cutie mark y eso dije que no y me cerro la puerta en la cara.

Harvest: lyra me dijo la misma historia que con rarity, pero en fin te esperan mas guias.

Teck: no ya estoy arto de guias! Nomas según hacen que no conozco el lugar! Mira cuantas he tenido y ninguna me cuenta que demonios ocurre para que piensen que soy nuevo en este lugar!

Harvest: calma.. esta es la ultima guía, lo prometo –sonrie-

Teck: ¿como puedo estar seguro de eso?!

Harvest: confía, además mira quien es.

De la oscuridad nota la sombra de un unicornio, sus sonrisa resaltaba con la poca luz, poco después se quita las gafas y las guarda para salir.

Vinyl scratch: hola chicos

Teck: supongo que eres mi nueva guía –suspira-

Vinyl: si, ¿algún problema con eso?. –levanta el pecho y azota su casco contra el suelo-

Teck: posiblemente, además de tu actitud.. y yo que te creía una buena persona –suspira-

-vinyl gruñe de enojo- Ok vámonos

Harvest: diviértanse.. –mira asustada-

Teck: ¿divertirse con ella? Ja, buen chiste

Vinyl: camina! –se pone sus lentes-

Despues de caminar un rato, e intercambiar palabras de odio uno al otro llegan a la primaria de ponyville, todos los niños estaban reunidos con cheerilee practicando una obra de teatro dentro del salón.

-vinyl patea la puerta abriéndola asustando a todos- Muy bien ya llegamos a la primaria, lleno de niños y esas cosa que no interesan a nadie

Teck: oye ¿quien te da derecho de irrumpir de esa forma?, pudiste lastimar a alguien!

Vinyl: y eso que tiene que ver en e..

Teck: no no me interrumpas ahora, mira pobres niños, asustados por el golpe, si golpeas alguno ¿que? ¿Te vas asi como asi?!

Vinyl: no.. pero..

Teck: no nada de peros, ahora responde y dales un perdón a los niños por dios!, fuiste mi dj favorita y mirate, ¿ahora eres la mas ruda del lugar?

Vinyl: no pero..

Teck: que nada de peros, te disculpas y nos vamos en este mismo instante, estoy arto de esta santa –pasa un ave impidiendo escuchar la palabra-

Vinyl: yo.. lo siento.. –se quita los lentes- perdón niños.. no era mi intención.. hacer eso.. –se coloca los lentes y se retira-

Teck: ..espera.. ¿le grite a vinyl?.. es una chica no se les trata asi.. pero por celestia estoy arto de esto, todo esto se la llevado a guias y guias. –suspira y grita- Vinyl! Espera! –corre y la sigue-

Vinyl: dejame en paz! –corre-

Teck: espera vinyl! –corre mas rápido-

Vinyl: Dejame maldito! –corre lo mas rápido que puede-

Teck: oh no tu no te me escapas –levanta vuelo-

Mientras la persecución apenas iniciaba, todos miraban como vinyl corria de aquel pony gris oscuro ojos rojos pero todos se preguntaban por que, para luego otra pony lo siguiera.

Harvest: ¿que le hiciste?!

Teck: que?! Nada! Solo corregí su actitud! Es todo!

Harvest: no puedes cambiar a nadie a gritos!

Teck: como sabes que le grite!? Digo..

Harvest: cuidado idiota!

Antes de que teck pudiera reaccionar, se golpea contra un árbol el cual le nokea instantáneamente. Vinyl logra escapar mientras harvest la sigue, dejándolo a su suerte por unas horas, al caer medianoche Apple jack llega.

Aj: oye despierta.. nos tienes preocupados..-le abofetea-

Teck: no.. espera.. mi cara.. –reacciona lentamente para luego recobrarse- Vinyl! ¿Donde esta?.

Harvest: mal, gracias a ti, veo que te haz desecho de 3 guias, nuevo record..

Lyra: cierto.. pero ¿Por qué?

Teck: donde esta, necesito disculparme! –Mirando a todos lados-

Harvest: esta en otro lugar, donde no le harás mas daño

Teck: no me importa la buscare –con dificultad levanta vuelo y se va-

Harvest: alguien deténgalo!

-Lyra levita una roca grande-

Harvest: mejor.. dejalo ir..

Aj: y pasaron algunas horas desde su desmallo?

Lyra: hasta sangro un poco –rie-

Aj: y porque no lo ayudaste?!

Lyra: oye no es mi trabajo cuidar de los demás ¿o si?

-Aj coloca su casco sobre su cara y suspira-

Despues de que teck levantara vuelo hacia otro lugar en busca de vinyl, otro ponie pasaba por lo mismo, guias tras guias, pero para su suerte solo eran 3, pero ya ese esa es otra historia. Varios minutos después de volar por toda ponyville, teck logra dar con vinyl junto a un lago.

Teck: al fin te encuentro –baja lentamente-

Vinyl: ¿que quieres?! –

Teck: disculparme, no es obvio para que te busque.. ni modo que para golpearte

Vinyl: ¿Qué?

Teck: nada nada, perdóname por ser un un poco agresivo, pero ya estoy arto, desperdicie mi dia con tantas ponies guiándome para no se que y que se yo, pero bueno estoy bien ahora..

Vinyl: ¿Y porque mi gritaste?

Teck: enojo, además mira como trataste a esos ponies, tenia que hacer algo al respecto

Vinyl: Eres la primera persona que no tiene respeto ante una mujer, gritar, regañas y casi golpeas. –se le sale una lagrima-

Teck: ¿estas llorando?, pensé que era una ponie ruda y genial, pero vamos no te lo tomes tan apecho como muchos

Vinyl: si pero.. me hiciste sentir mal, nadie lo había hecho.. bueno si, pero no de esta forma.

Teck: ya mira si esto te hace sentir bien, golpéame. –pone la cara y cierra los ojos-

Vinyl: ¿golpearte?.. –levanta el casco- … no puedo hacerlo..

Teck: ¿porque?, me lo merezco y lo sabes

Vinyl: No.. no soy asi, me gustaba jugar con los niños, vivir mi vida y crear música.

Teck: si pero.. ¿Cómo podría vivir con la carga de haberte gritado?

Vinyl: ¿a qué te refieres con eso?..

Teck: nada en especial.. Solo.. Acepta mis disculpas –sonríe-

Vinyl: bueno.. Te perdono.. Supongo..

Teck: gracias –se acerca y besa la mejilla de vinyl y se va-

Vinyl: oye! Como te atreves!.. –al ver que se aleja bastante sonríe discretamente-

Teck: perdón otra vez! –Grita y sonrie-

Despues de pasar un buen rato, y volando sobre ponyville, un viejo amigo de teck, greenie wings terminaba entrenamiento también con guías.

Wings: hey teck! Aquí! –grita-

Teck: ya voy! –teck desciende y se para junto a wings- ¿qué hay hermano?

Wings: oh nada en especial, solo que fui escogido para tener guías para algo especial!

Teck: yo igual.. y fue agotador.. ¿cuantas tuviste?..

Wings: 3 guias

Teck: debes estar bromeando.. a mi me salieron como 6, 7.. si no es que 8..

Wings: pues las mias fueron Colgate, berry punch y applejack

Teck: ya dejalo asi..

Octavia: ¿Ustedes son teck y greenie wings? –sale de la nada junto a vinyl-

Teck: eh.. Hola.. Vinyl, digo si.. Somos nosotros –sonríe nerviosamente-

Octavia: muy bien, síganos hasta canterlot por favor

Wings: con gusto –sonrie-

Vinyl: si.. por favor.. –rie-

Wings: ¿Quien nos necesita?..

Vinyl: la princesa celestia.

Teck: ¿celestia?.. wou.. nunca pensé que la veriamos en persona.. ¿pero porque nosotros?

Vinyl: mejor deja de hacer preguntas y vamos.

Todos suben a una carrosa que estaba a las afueras de ponyville esperando el momento para salir, mientras wings y teck se preguntaban que les podría esperar con celestia, ambos se relajaron y se dejaron llevar por suave movimiento que producía el vehiculo, después de 1 hora de viaje, siendo ya las 2 am, bajan frente al castillo.

Wings: eso fue rápido.. normalmente me toma menos cuando vuelo –rie-

Teck: si pero si te das cuenta viajamos por tierra, no por aire..

Wings: si como sea.

Octavia: ok, los esperamos en el salón real.

Wings: si claro ya subimos.

-vinyl y Octavia se retiran-

Wings: hey teck.. hace tiempo que no veía a Octavia.. sigue como la recuerdo

Teck: si romeo, andale que nos esperan

Wings: A vamos ¿no te gusta ninguna pony en especial?

Teck: pues.. si pero..

Wings: ya pasemos que nos esperan.

Ambos sonríen y caminan por el castillo, siendo guiados por guardias para no perderse, mientras suben ambos haces bromas y juegos sin sentido alguno, hasta llegar a la gran puerta que da al salon, ambos suspiran y entran, lo primero que encuentran son guardias formados en fila y los guías al lado de celestia que se encontraba sentada frente a todos, greenie sonrie y teck mantiene la calma en su rostro, ambos caminan lentamente hacia enfrente de ella y hacen reverencia.

Celestia: bienvenidos sean a ustedes dos.

Wings y teck: gracias.

Celestia: ¿ya les contaron para que están aquí?

Octavia: aun no..

Celestia: muy bien, greenie wings, y teck, están reunidos aquí para convertirse en caballeros de la orden solar a nombre de su princesa celestia.

Teck: No.. ¿en serio?

Celestia: ¿dices algo?

Teck: no nada, solo que ¿es en serio?

Celestia: si, estas ponies que fueron sus guías, los escogieron con mi ayuda para actuar y servir lealmente a su princesa

Teck: pero.. ¿porque nosotros?

Wings: mira teck mejor cállate y sigue tu trabajo ¿ok?.

Celestia: por el poder que se me confiere, los nombro a greenie wings, y a teck caballeros de la orden solar.

Todos aplauden con orgullo el nombramiento de estos 2 ponies que felizmente aceptan el puesto de caballero, después de una breve pausa todos se retiran.

Wings: ¿y la fiesta?

Teck: no pidas mas..

Vinyl: teck, ¿podrías venir un momento?

Teck: eh.. si claro.. –camina nerviosamente-

Wings: suerte.. señor scratch.. –rie-

Teck: cierra el pico.. –se acerca a vinyl- ¿Si?

Vinyl: gracias.. Últimamente me sentía.. No sé, sin control, casi no me interesaba nada, pero creo que necesitaba algo que me detuviera –sonrie-

Teck: que va, para eso estoy yo, corregir.. si se puede –sonrie-

Vinyl: aun asi.. –le da un pequeño golpe a teck en la mejilla- te lo ganaste por lo que hiciste hace rato

Teck: lo suponía –rie y se soba la mejilla-

Vinyl: yo me voy, ustedes sigan –se va con una sonrisa grande-

Wings: huy.. veo que alguien consiguió pareja

Teck: calla, señor señor.. a ya se me ocurria algo.

Wings: como sea, vámonos

Ambos se retiran del castillo, se van volando hacia ponyville, pero algo interrumpe su tranquilo vuelo.

Teck: mira quien es

Wings: trixie?

Teck: exacto –baja rápidamente-

Teck: hola oh gran y magnifica trixie

Trixie: que quieren? –preparandose para irse en su globo aerostático-

Teck: oh nada para ver si querías ayuda..

Trixie: podría aceptarla..

Teck: lastima tenemos apuro –rie y se va-

Trixie: fuera de la presencia de trixie

Wings: oye cuéntanos como derrotaste a la osa mayor –rie carcajadas-

Trixie: ya déjenme en paz –levita todo su equipamiento y lo pone sobre su globo y se va flotando lentamente

Teck: eso fue rápido, pero tengo una ultima idea..

Wings: cual

Teck: espera.. –toma una roca y patea directo hacia el globo reventándolo y callendo bruscamente sobre un árbol-

Wings: ¿Qué hiciste?!

Teck: Rayos! –corre hacia trixie-

Wings: ayudala!

Teck: pero.. es trixie.. ya que –la saca de la canasta del globo y la deja sobre su equipaje

Wings: ya no hagas nada.. capaz que la matas ahora si

Teck: mira ya desperto

Trixie: donde estoy.. –hablando aun con los ojos cerrados-

Teck: tu globo se reventó y te vimos caer, y ya te salvamos

-Trixie reacciona rápidamente y le da un beso a teck-

Trixie: gracias! gracias! gracias! –abrazandolo-

Wings: Ese romeo!

Teck: cállate! Ok me tengo que ir trixie adiós –se suelta y se va-

Wings: que grosero eres

Teck: tiene que cuidarse por si misma y no por mi, además.. vinyl es la única que importa por ahora

Wings: huy romeo.. ¿y eso?

Teck: no es amor, solo que rompi sus sentimientos..

Wings: haha si claro..

Teck: cállate que te gusta Octavia

Wings: no la metas en esto!

Teck: ja lo sabía, te gusta, ahora tengo con que molestarte

Wings: cierra el pico

Ambos levantan vuelo y se van dejando pasar la gran noche, pero alguien custodiaba desde las sombras, esto solo sería el principio de lo que se venía, después de descanzar a la mañana siguiente y de apagar el incendio que se produjo en la casa de teck, wings decide ir con celestia para arreglar unos asuntos.

-wings llegando a la puerta entra lentamente-

Wings: princesa celestia.. ¿Esta aquí? –sigue avanzando-

Wings: ¿princesa celestiaaaa? –se acerca hasta donde se encontraba su trono.

-Wings es levitado por un aura blanca y acercado al trono-

Celestia: valla valla, miren lo que trajo el viento –rie-

Wings: ¿princesa?

Celestia: no.. reina para ti –rie-

Wings: ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a la princesa?

Celestia: mas bien seria que no hice con ella, o mejor dijo quien soy yo siendo que aun soy ella

Wings: cuando baje sentirás el dolor extremo!

Celestia: ¿como este? –hace brillar su cuerno y da una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo dejándolo gravemente herido-

Celestia: valla que duraste poco, pero en fin no me sirves mas, eso de caballero solo era una distracción para el pueblo, pero descuida a tu amigo le daré el mismo trato. –rie y abre la ventana arrojando el cuerpo inmóvil de wings-

Harvest: princesa.. ¿Y qué hará ahora?.

Celestia: el tiempo lo dirá querida harvest.. el tiempo lo dirá –sonrie-


	2. Realidad futura

La caída solar

Capitulo 2: Realidad futura

Después del nombramiento de estos 2 pegasos como caballeros de la orden solar, todo se volvió festejo para algunos, otros simplemente fue un evento para no aburrirse en casa, y para los demás, solo un intento de popularidad para celestia al tener nuevos caballeros además de las guardianas de la armonía, pero nadie sabía lo que realmente tramaba la princesa celestia después de esto.

Celestia: Muy bien harvest, escribe esto como recordatorios, primero todo el que se reusé a mi nuevo reinado será eliminado por alta traición. Segundo..

Harvest: princesa.. sin ofender pero todos se reusaran viendo que acaba de eliminar personalmente a uno de sus "caballeros"

Celestia: ¿pero quién miro eso?, nadie! No hay prueba alguna que indique que yo cometí esta acción.

Harvest: bueno técnicamente.. nadie miro que un pony fue arrojado de su ventana cuando usted lo levitaba..

Celestia: te refieres a que alguien si miro?

Harvest: hipotéticamente.. si, oh bueno mejor dicho si miraron algunos.

Celestia: rayos.. bueno, entonces escribe como recordatorio, convertir a todos en mis súbditos personales por medio de la magia.

Harvest: y.. ¿como planea hacer eso?.. ¿meterá imágenes reconociéndola como la única princesa existente aun estando luna presente?

Celestia: Mas bien, eliminare algunas cosas para que no recuerden haber visto a luna nunca –hace brillar su cuerno-

Harvest: muy bien, ¿perteneceré a ese grupo?

Celestia: Ya pertecenes, tu no seras afectada –rie y su cuerno brilla mas-

Harvest: como desee princesa.

Despues de esto, el cuerno de celestia brilla intensamente, algunos ponies cercanos comienzan a caer al suelo mientras toman su cabeza por el dolor que les infligía las acciones de celestia, algunos unicornios presentes comenzaron a sufrir los mismos dolores pero su cuerno brillaba intensamente asi extendiendo el radio de magia de celestia hasta que todo canterlot cayo bajo su hechizo.

Harvest: buena idea de usar los unicornios para extender su magia.. pero hay un pequeñísimo problema.. –dice mirando por la ventana-

Celestia: ¿cual?

Harvest: creo que los hizo zombies..

Celestia: eso no existe y bien lo sabes tu

Harvest: mire por si misma, algunos no fueron afectados pero están huyendo de los que si fueron afectados, al parecer su agresividad aumento y comienzan a golpear y a morder hasta matar..

Celestia: imposible.. se supone que mi magia es poderosa.. como que no pudieron caer en el.. ¿dijiste hasta matar? –sonrie y mira por la ventana-

Harvest: exacto, creo que los hizo zombies sin estar muertos.

Celestia: mira el lado bueno, es un paso para el nuevo reinado.

Mientras harvest y celestia se divertían con su nueva orden de gobierno y los unicornios extendiendo el poder hacia nuevos lugares, ponyville se encontraba tranquilo, todos estaban en sus rutinas diarias nuevamente. Teck por su lado estaba en su casa en las montañas en el bosque everfree disfrutando de la soledad después de que su casa fue consumida por las llamas.

-Teck despertando después de un reconfortante sueño-

Teck: muy buen dia.. roca, hola nube y hola.. ¿mente?

Mente: Hola teck

Teck: muy bien todo dentro de lo normal, veamos.. no tengo a donde ir.. ya se saldré a.. rodear la montaña, que me queda –suspira y se levanta-

Despues de esto, estira sus alas y abre la puerta de su hogar compuesto por rocas y nubes, por otro lado Las mane 6 disfrutaban de un buen desayuno en casa de fluttershy, pero algo inquietaba tanto a fluttershy como a los animales.

Rainbow: esto te quedo delicioso rarity

Rarity: e imaginar que Apple jack me paso la receta de este pastel tan exquisito.

Aj: no fue nada –rien las 3 mientras dan mordidas al paste-

Twilight: Fluttershy, ¿te ocurre algo? No has comido nada.. y lo mas raro de todo es que pinkie no ha hablado desde que llegamos –mira seriamente a pinkie-

Fluttershy: no.. no es nada, solo que siento que los animales sienten algo malo..

Twilight: ¿malo en que forma?

Fluttershy: no se, pero algo me dice que los animales no les gusta, mira los ciervos corrieron, angel esta muy alterado.. y los pájaros vuelan hacia otro lugar fuera de sus casitas.

Twilight: no creo que sea nada malo fluttershy, además si algo malo ocurriera la princesa celestia me informaría de inmediato

Rainbow: si fluttershy, además que mas da que los animales se asusten, son animales.

Fluttershy: si pero ellos no corren asi como asi, aquí están seguros.

Rarity: fluttershy cariño, seria mejor calmarse y disfrutar, tal vez el viento o cosas de la naturaleza los asuste

Aj: si amiga, calmada y come una rebanada –acerca el pastel-

Twilight: al menos deja que se acabe la primera rebanada ¿no?

Rainbow: a todo esto porque no hablas pinkie, es extraño..

Pinkie: Estoy concentrándome –cierra los ojos-

Rainbow: eh.. ok..

Despues de calmar un poco a fluttershy, angel mira por la ventana en varias direcciones para luego huir rápidamente.

-Fluttershy mira a todos lados al oir el salto de angel-

Fluttershy: ¿Angel?.. ANGEL! –se dirije a la ventana rápidamente- Angel a donde vas!

Rainbow: apenas me doy cuenta de algo.. ella tiene sentidos animales.. ¿como rayos supo que salió por la ventana?

Twilight: ¿no será porque se escucho el salto?..

Rainbow: en parte, pero me ha tocado verla seguir animales que son muy rapidos, ella no los ve con exactitud pero sin embargo va en su dirección.

Twilight: ok.. eso es normal supongo

Rarity: ya volverá cariño, por favor siéntate.. nos preocupas un poco.

Fluttershy: pero angel.. –sale por la puerta-

Aj: espera! –la sigue-

Twilight: oigan esperen no era como lo habíamos planeado –sale también-

Rarity: creo que es algo grave –se levanta y trota hacia donde están-

Rainbow: aquí vamos.. –se levanta y se va volando hacia la salida-

Pinkie: Listo! –abre los ojos y se come el pastel de una mordida y luego saca un reloj- Listo! Nuevo record!.. oigan ¿a donde fueron todas? –se levanta y va hacia la puerta-

Twilight: esto.. no puede ser posible..

Aj: pues ya lo es..

Fluttershy: Las aves están migrando.. y no es época de migración..

Twilight: ¿pero en que dirección van?

Fluttershy: veamos.. al sur..

Rainbow: ¿como puedes estar segura?

Fluttershy: porque canterlot queda al norte, ¿no recuerdas lo que nos dijeron en la escuela de vuelo?

Rainbow: a si eso.. –rascándose la cabeza-

Rarity: pues será mejor ver que ocurre

Twilight: si, tengo que mandar una carta a la princesa celestia para ver que ocurre, ella se entera de los problemas mucho antes de que yo.

Todas siguen a twilight de vuelta hacia ponyville, por otro lado teck sigue volando dando vueltas en círculos alrededor de la montaña mientras despeja su mente después de el dia pasado.

Teck: me siento terrible, mi piernas pesan.. pero ya que, al menos no es un dia de guias locos que me llevan a lugares que ya conozco durante un dia entero.. –rie pero es derribado por una parvada de pajaros-

Teck: Santo cielos! Muchas aves! –cae sobre el una roca y rueda cuesta abajo del montaña, mientras la parvada masiva se separa alejándose por completo-

Teck: por.. luna.. au.. –en el suelo, se levanta con dificultad y vuelve a tomar vuelo- Tontas aves, ahora me duele el cuerpo.. por suerte las alas están bien, si no me tocaria dormir aquí en el bosque.

Despues de retomar vuelo, se aleja de la su terreno surcando libremente por todo el cielo azul, pero esto solo seria el comienzo de un magnifico pero desastroso dia que le esperaba a todos estos ponies. después de algunos momentos de disfrutar el dia, teck se percata de lago fuera de lo normal al fijarse en un lago cercano al bosque

Teck: ¿que demonios es eso?.. –Mira con dificultad- rayos.. Necesito anteojos, ya decía mi madre que tantos videojuegos dañarían mi vista, pero valió la pena. –baja hasta la orilla del lago rápidamente-

Teck: ¿Porque contaminan el lago con restos de un cadáver?.. –mira de cerca- ah.. eres tu wings, ya deja de contaminar el lago –rie-, ¿wings? ¿Me escuchas?.. a vamos amigos no juegues asi conmigo recuerda lo que dijo tu madre.. –mira preocupado el cuerpo inmóvil- a demonios –trae a wings a la orilla-

Teck: muy bien basta de juegos dejo de ser gracioso hace 10 minutos.. –lo abofetea- mier.. creo que si te moriste.. en fin tuviste buena vida.. a que estoy diciendo –lo abofetea varias veces y presiona su estomago- Vamos wings reacciona se que soy cruel pero no para tanto, vamos.. –presiona continuamente- genial ahora viviré con la carga de que te dije esto y de verdad te moriste –le da un puñetazo en el estomago-

Al hacer esto wings escupe agua y respira lentamente

Teck: valla estas vivo.. ja! Ya no será una carga para mi!.. wings.. ¿me oyes?!.. –lo vuelve a bofetear- ..creo que debo dejar de golpearlo.. –se va volando para traer una nube y luego sube a wings a ella- ok amigo, vamos a ver que demonios te ocurrió –empuja la nube hacia el hogar de teck por un rato-

-Al llegar- Muy bien ya estamos aquí wings, hay de todo aquí, todo hecho con nubes y rocas, solamente no vallas a sentarte sobre una estalagmita.. o estalactita? A como sea esas que crecen en el suelo. –abre la puerta y deja la nube adentro- Sera mejor que busque ayuda.. digo.. no es que sepa primeros auxilios.. pero este tipo de cosas son las que mas asco me dan.. –sale nuevamente y va hacia ponyville, después de un largo rato llega-

Teck: wou.. el pueblo esta desolado.. no veo señas de nadie.. genial, tal como en las películas de terror, solo que el único vivo es el héroe siempre.. genial!.. espera.. no es tanto.. hm.. seria raro pero.. ya que lo hice no creo que me odie –se va volando a casa de vinyl y luego al llegar toca la puerta varias veces-

Vinyl: espere un momento –bajando un poco el volumen de su estéreo-

Teck: tiene buen oído, escucho cuando toque.. y con música a todo volumen..

-Vinyl abre- ¿Si?.. oh.. eres tu.. eh.. hola.. ¿Qué tal?.. –entra de nuevo y apaga la música-

Teck: eh.. si todo bien, bueno no hay nadie en las calles lo cual me parece extraño, y bueno me pregunte que pasaba, y como wings.. oh mier.. Necesito tu ayuda, mi amigo wings.. ¿Recuerdas? El otro "caballero eso" esta grave en mi casa y busco ayuda para tratarlo con atención, y al no ver a nadie presente te vine a buscar primero.

Vinyl: ok.. ¿pero no seria mas sencillo ir a un hospital, llevar un medico a que le revise? O simplemente llevarlo a el hasta ese lugar.

Teck: eh.. si pero bueno mira, no hay nadie definitivamente todo esta cerrado, dudo que el hospital este abierto

Vinyl: siempre esta abierto

Teck: dije dudo, no creo.. ..no creas.. que es una simple excusa..

Vinyl: como sea no se nada acerca de primeros auxilios.. bueno si se algunas cosas pero no se que le pase a tu amigo.

Teck: quemaduras graves, algunas costillas rotas al parecer alguien le golpeo el pecho.. -sonrie nerviosamente- y no se que mas tenga, no soy medico sabes..

Vinyl: menos yo!, espera.. ¿como sabes donde vivía?

Teck: magia.. y un poco admiradores que decían que tenias una casa aquí además de canterlot

Vinyl: lo suponía.. en fin mira esta atrás de ti y ve con ese pony y pregúntale si está abierto el hospital, y sera mejor que te apresures tal vez tu amigo ya este muerto.

Teck: lo volvi a la vida que es diferente, igual debe aun tener agua en sus pulmones –camina hacia el pony que indico vinyl-

Teck: disculpa, ¿sabes si el hospital esta abierto?

Despues de preguntar esto, el pony sigue su camino lentamente mientras no muestra ningún signo de emoción o alguna seña de atención a la pregunta.

Vinyl: buen intento, al menos pudiste decirle buenos días..

Teck: pero ella no me respondio, lo cual es algo totalmente diferente. Además había algo raro en ella, como si no tuviera ánimos.

Vinyl: cualquiera se levantaría sin animo ya dejalo asi.

Antes de que teck siguiera con su conversación alegre, un grito a lo lejos interrumpe todo el momento, para salir todo un monton de ponies asustado mientras le siguen otros mas aterrados que los primeros.

Teck: ¿que ocurrió?

Vinyl: no se, ¿crees que si yo sabría te diría?

Teck: posiblemente.. –jala a un pony que pasaba- ¿Que ocurre?

Extraño: yo.. yo no se, cuando estaba con mi amiga llego un unicornio y empezó a golpearme, luego su cuerno brillo mucho y otros ponies comenzaron a ponerse violentos, luego me mordió fuertemente, lo empuje pero no fue bueno para mi amiga, se la llevaron y yo trate.. pero no la salve! –llora- sea lo que sea debes correr, nada de esto es bueno, muchos ponies están actuando extraño..

Teck: eh.. ok.. –lo suelta y este se va corriendo-

Vinyl: bueno eso son muchos de mal humor

Teck: ahora retomando la idea de volver al hospital, si esto de la violencia se extendió, eso significa que no pasara mucho hasta que alguien termine muerto, en fin tengo que volver con wings, ¿vienes?

Vinyl: No lo se, tengo que hacer algo de música y visitar a Octavia, necesito su ayuda para.. –es interrumpida por un pony que es arrojado hacia su ventana- muy bien te sigo solo espera.. –entra y toma los lentes de su tornamesa.

Teck: ok es un largo camino asi que sonara raro pero, sube a mi espalda te llevare volando

Vinyl: Pero no creo que tus alas aguanten tanto peso.

Teck: por favor, no has visto mi trabajo pasado, cargaba muchas cosas pesadas como ayudante en mercados.

Vinyl: bueno si tu lo dices.. –se sube al lomo de teck- ..Es algo incomodo esto ¿sabes?

Teck: bueno si quieres caminamos pero.. si nos alcanzan tu tienes la culpa –tratando de levantar vuelo-

Vinyl: ok pero ¿podríamos irnos ya?

Teck: claro en un momento –sonrie nerviosamente mientras intenta levanta el vuelo con dificultad varias veces hasta lograrlo-

Vinyl: am.. creo que deberíamos ir mas arriba..

Teck: todo a su tiempo, además hace tiempo de eso, no estoy en forma –agitando las alas lo mas rápido posible levantándose un poco mas del suelo-

Vinyl: creo que mejor sería irnos caminando

Teck: no te preocupes –aterriza un momento y luego salta agitando las alas levantando algo de altura mientras el viento ayuda un poco a la elevación- te lo dije!

Pasa el tiempo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ponyville queda desolada, muchos ponies siguen corriendo fuera del pueblo, dejando asi solo a los que fueron afectados por el hechizo de celestia, después de 1 hora de vuelo teck y vinyl llegan a su destino.

Vinyl: bonito lugar.. pero no soy pegaso para caminar sobre las nubes..

Teck: descuida, este lugar es mitad roca mitad nube –deja a vinyl en la entrada junto a una roca-

-vinyl atraviesa la pared de nubes mientras teck entra por la puerta-

Teck: bienvenida a mi hogar, todo esta hecho de piedra y nubes, esa es mi cocina, el es wings que esta grave, y ese es mi sala.. demonios wings –se acerca y baja la nube hasta donde esta vinyl-

Vinyl: valla si que esta grave..

Teck: ni que lo digas, ¿crees poder hacer algo?

Vinyl: no soy doctora..

-Tocan la puerta mientras se oyen murmullos-

Teck: nadie me visita nunca.. en serio –camina hacia al puerta y abre-

Twilight: Hola, mi nombre es.. oye a ti te conozco

Rainbow: y yo a ti, bonito lugar pero no se compara en nada al mio

Twilight: Como sea, venimos porque algo extraño esta ocurriendo en ponyville, todos están completamente locos, la princesa celestia no me responde, y mi magia no puede hacer nada al respecto, luego los vimos volar hacia aquí y tal vez ustedes sepan la razón de esto.

Rainbow: oh tal vez ustedes trabajen para el causante de esto –dice en tono alto-

Fluttershy: no.. creo que ellos sean los causantes..

Rarity: ¿como puedes estar segura?

Teck: demasiado fácil, los villanos simpre capturan a los héroes.

Twilight: buen punto

Pinkie: este lugar es demasiado tétrico.. con un poco de color será todo alegre

Aj: bueno pero no puede ser mas grave de lo que esta aquí

Vinyl: si hay, el –señala a wings-

Twilight: ¿por dios que le ocurrió?

Teck: yo que se, lo encontré en el lago boca abajo muerto.. bueno casi, hasta que le saque el agua de los pulmones a golpe

Twilight: no se mucho sobre curación.. pero veré que puedo hacer.. –comienza a brillar su cuerno-

Rarity: ¿planeas confiar en ellos?

Vinyl: oye si fuéramos los malos ya te hubiéramos capturado asi de fácil

Teck: cierto, además wings necesita tratamiento urgente

Fluttershy: entonces ayudalo twilight..

El cuerno de twilight brilla bastante haciendo levitar a wings un poco haciéndole reaccionar.

Twilight: no puedo hacer mas

Wings: agh.. mi cuerpo.. que rayos ocurrió..

Teck: veamos, después de que me dijiste que ibas a buscar a Octavia ayer en la noche para ir ahora en la mañana, te encontré tostado como pan en el lago después de que te arrastrara el rio que desembocaba por aqui, despues te traje aquí y ya.

Wings: chicos.. celestia.. me hizo esto

Twilight: ¿como puedes decir eso?, la princesa jamas le haría daño a nadie.

Teck: no entiendo como puede hacer eso después del nuestro nombramiento para caballeros de la orden solar

Aj: nombramiento de que?

Twilight: no.. cada evento somos invitadas por celestia

Rainbow: tiene razón, cada evento de ese tipo siempre somos llamadas

Teck: entonces.. ¿todo fue mentira?..

Wings: agh.. debo salvar a Octavia..

Teck: romeo.. please..

-Rainbow rie descontroladamente-

Vinyl: ¿Porque Octavia?

Teck: esta enamorado

-Trixie ingresando a la casa-

Trixie: hola..

Teck: espera.. ¿como demonios están aquí si no son pegasos?

Twilight: un hechizo que use hace tiempo..

Trixie: si.. lo aprendi en la biblioteca de canterlot

Aj: ok ¿alguien podría explicarme que demonios esta ocurriendo?

Teck: tengo varias teorías, pero voy a buscar a la enamorada de wings

Vinyl: ¿a Octavia?

Teck: ¿sep alguien viene?

-Llega bigmac, lyra y derpy –

Twilight: y que recuerde.. solo nosotras podíamos caminar por las nubes..

Derpy: Técnicamente lyra se hizo cargo de eso

Teck: ok.. Bueno como sea voy en busca de Octavia, me tomara algunas horas llegar volando asi que cuiden de wings en lo que vuelvo

Twilight: ok pero consigue respuestas de lo que ocurre

Teck: seguro –sale por la ventana y se va-

Bigmac: Aj podemos hablar un momento?..

Aj: claro –sigue a bigmac-

Bigmac: Tuve que dejar Apple acres y bueno.. Granny Smith y Apple bloom. No lo lograron.. si me entiendes.. espero..

Aj: pero.. como.. bueno ellas.. ¿como? –se quita el sombrero-

Bigmac: bueno, son muchos ponies agresivos, no pude hacer nada, Apple bloom estaba con granny, intente protegerlas pero.. no me dejaron pasar.. y no me quedo mas remedio que huir.. –suspira- Aj.. perdón

Aj: no pasa nada.. –se pone el sombrero y comienza a llorar-

Mientras aj y mac están separados de los demás, otros comienzan a socializar.

Vinyl: oye lyra.. ¿y bon bon?

Lyra: ya llegara, venia atrás nuestro

Derpy: ya llego

Bon: Lyra ultima vez que me dejas al final por tu problemillas

Lyra: no pasa nada –rie-

Wings: ¿oigan que pasa?

Twilight: bueno no mucho, pensábamos que ocurrió realmente, pero por otro lado nada se nos ocurre que sea verdad. Aun que..

Rainbow: no no, primero que llege con las noticias teck

Rarity: ¿y si no lo logra?

Lyra: si lo lograra, puede que paresca un tonto, feo y desobligado, pero no creo que caiga como los demás.

Wings: yo dije que celestia se volvió mala, créanme si ella me hizo esto

Twilight: aun que sea verdad, ¿Por qué?..

Wings: esa es la pregunta del millón

Rarity: ¿millón?

Wings: una expresión

Todos comienzan a hablar acerca de lo que esta ocurriendo realmente, muchos han caído victimas de su hechizo, otros han perecido en el intento de protegerse de los afectados, después de la perdida de Aj y bigmac algo será seguro, nunca se podrá vivir en paz de nuevo.

Despues de algunas horas de viaje, teck llega agotado hacia canterlot, para su sorpresa, todo a sido reducido a un simple pueblo fantasma, celestia miraba por la ventana de su trono lo que parecía ser un nuevo comienzo para su legado.


	3. El sendero Emotirror

(Notas de autor: _ siento mucho la tardanza en la publicación del tercer capítulo, tenia algunos compromisos de los cuales no podía dejar pasar.. lo cual fue en vano ya que terminare sin vacaciones nuevamente, gracias por sus reviews , y el cambio de script bueno el pasado era para no confundir con tantos personajes que saldrían pero bueno aquí esta de otro modo, gracias y disfruten el capitulo. Avisen si sigo con este formato o lo cambio al pasado.)_

La caída solar

Capitulo 3: El sendero Emotirror.

Después de casi concluir 2 días del desastre se celestia, muchos lograron escapar y refugiarse en muchos lugares, otros simplemente pelean por sus vida defendiendo a sus familias, la devastación ha sido considerable, las granjas están descuidadas, animales sueltos y ponies agresivos caminando sin rumbo alguno por el daño de la magia, por alguna razón canterlot se veía menos afectada.

-Santo cielos.. no puedo creer que esto se vea casi igual..- dijo teck mientras aterrizaba en una esquina lejos de todos.

Comenzó a pasear lentamente escondido por medio de la ciudad, rastros de sangre, algunos ponies corriendo tras una victima o simplemente cuerpos tirados en las calles, parecía una guerra perdida.

-Veamos, si logro encontrar a Octavia podre irme rápidamente.. si aun sigue viva, como va esto dudo que alguien tenga el valor de salir a pelear.. – se sacude un poco y luego se acomoda su chaleco. –ok si logro ir por esa calle hacia la casa de Octavia podre evadir a los guardias.. aun que.. dudo que ella este en casa, conociéndola estaría en un concierto importantísimo..-

Mientras teck avanza cautelosamente no puede apartar la mirada de alguno de sus compañeros tirados en el suelo, a lo lejos un pequeño niño corriendo de varios pegasos corrompidos por la magia, después de algunos momentos de caminata llega a la entrada del castillo de celestia.

-Si es cierto que celestia esta detrás de esto, estoy en un grave problema aquí..- dice teck mientras respira profundo abriendo lentamente la puerta. –Que demonios hago aquí.. sabiendo que podría ser atacado, pero rayos es la única entrada hacia el techo del auditorio, podría haber volado pero no quiero llamar la atención.. demonios-

Caminando lentamente por el pasillo se escuchan gritos de sufrimiento a lo lejos, seguidos por gritos de pelea, el ambiente era tétrico, no había guardias, ni rastros de agresividad, era prácticamente un castillo vacio.

-pss, hey.. tu.. aca..- Dice una voz escondida tras una puerta.

-Oye.. sal.. no soy uno de ellos- responde teck.

-Ya lo se.. solo que.. nunca se sabe-

-Si claro.. pero si te das cuenta, estas en el lugar mas peligroso, el punto de inicio-

-En realidad si vez todo desolado es porque siendo el punto de inicio todo es tranquilo- se abre un poco la puerta.

-Ya pues, pero sal, necesito encontrar a una pony llamada Octavia-

-Idiota soy yo- sale Octavia sacudiéndose un poco el polvo de su melena.

-Ya sabia.. espera, ¿que no siempre estás en el auditorio?, conociéndote bien, vinyl y tu pasan mayor parte del tiempo en ese lugar, bueno vinyl no tanto ya que tiene su estudio y todo en el hogar..- suspira y sonrie.

-mira, como sea si no nos vamos lo lamentaremos por el resto de nuestros días.- toma a teck por el cuello.

-Oye calma, mi cuello no es para eso, de por si ya lo han tomado miles te veces.- se suelta y se adentra mas al castillo.

-Espera!, La salida esta por atrás de ti!.- Sigue a teck algo asustada y furiosa.

-Tengo que investigar que demonios ocurre, o bueno como demonios al menos contrarrestar esto.- abre puertas que se encuentra.

-No hay forma de contra arrestarlo!, muchos han caído y nada los detiene.-

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?, hace poco vi a un niño corriendo de unos pegasos, explica eso, ¿como fueron corrompidos sin ser unicornios?.- sigue asomándose y mira una escalera al fondo a la cual se dirige. –ademas.. dime, ¿Cómo es que tu y yo, y los que tengo esperándote en mi hogar no están corrompidos?.-

-Bueno.. yo.. no se.. pero..- balbucea.

-No tienes idea! Ja!- subiendo la escaleras.

-Como sea, mejor vámonos, si viniste a buscarme será mejor irnos..-

-Espera, tengo que encontrar a luna, tal vez ella no este de su lado.-

-Creo que ya la encontré- se detiene y apunta con su casco.

-Que bien, lu..na..- mira fijamente- por el amor de..- suspira y mira a luna tirada en las escaleras.

Ambos ponies se quedan Asombrados al ver a luna inmóvil sobre las escaleras, algunas grietas en su cuerno se hacen presentes junto con algunos trozos de concreto de la pared, su melena estaba oscura totalmente mientras algunas gotas de sangre caían por una herida junto a su mejilla.

-L..luna.. ¿que demonios te ocurrió?.. –teck camina lentamente y le levanta la cabeza mirándola detenidamente.

-¿Y bien?..- pregunta Octavia

-¿y bien?..¿y bien dices tu?.. que no la vez!- dice teck casi gritando.

-Ya pues, no fue mi intención.. pero.. porque?-

-Se que celestia tubo que ver en esto, luna puede defenderse asi misma.. es una alicornio.. fácil pudo terminar con los enemigos.. pero mirala.. no esta mas con nosotros.. nadie están fuerte.. ¿además quien mas esta adentro del castillo junto con ella?, celestia por su puesto!.. en este momento las va a pagar- deja la cabeza de luna y sube las escaleras.

-Espera un momento, si pretendes hacer eso, terminaras igual que ella, o peor, mira no pudo y ¿tu que?, eres un simple pegaso, piel gris que se va pelear sabiendo que perderá?, dejalo asi yo me voy a mi escondite de nuevo- Baja las escaleras.

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente, un pequeño viento entraba por un ventana mientras comenzaba a anochecer, mientras algunos seguían pensando que hacer, otros seguían sus instintos, pero esto solo seria una de las pocas sorpresas que se encontrarían.

-Perdoname luna..- la levanta con dificultad y la baja hacia la primera planta sobre su lomo. –hey Octavia, ayudame a darle al menos una despedida..-

-¿y donde se supone que la dejaras?-

-Pues en el gardin real, ¿donde mas?.. y será mejor que te apures, esta algo pesada..-

Despues de buscar de habitación en habitación, logran dar con la que daba al gardin sin ser vistos por los que merodeaban en la entrada, Octavia se pone de vigía mientras teck comienza a cavar cerca de un árbol sakura, después de una hora de despedidas, ambos terminan sus labores.

-¿Y bien?.. no creo que eso sea un entierro digno, no hay caja, música.. y menos para princesa que es inmortal..-

-Si quieres te doy la pala, buscas un cajón, ponies vivos que quieran venir y tu tocas música ¿que te parece?-

-Valla agresivo.- suspira y se dirige a la salida.

-Espera!- corre y la detiene.

-¿Ahora que?- mira a teck.

-Tienes que venir conmigo hacia la el bosque everfree, en ese lugar se encuentran todos mis amigos, solo sube a mi lomo y te llevare como llegue.. volando.-

-Muy bien, dime una buena razón para irme contigo de esa forma-

-Bueno a menos que quieras morir porque de aquí atrás miro que alguien esta tratando de abrir la puerta- sonrie y trota hacia la salida.

-Jaja, muy gracioso ahora si me discul..- se escucha el derribo de la puerta y varios ponies terrestres caminan hacia Octavia. –Esperame!- corre.

-Sube con un demonio- comienza a aletear.

Con rapidez Octavia salta y cae sobre el lomo de teck haciéndolo caer sofocándolo un poco.

-Con.. cuidado..- tose y trata de levantarse.

-Apurate que están a punto de llegar- grita.

-claro como tu no estas en el suelo..- se levanta con dificultad.

-Apurate!- Grita lo mas fuerte que puede.

-ya voy.. ya voy..- rie y aletea rápidamente levantándose un poco del suelo y yendo hacia delante.

-Mas alto imbécil!- patea a teck.

-ok ya ya- agita las alas lo mas rápido que puede levantándose por completo del suelo alejándose del jardín mientras teck dice en su mente –ni que estuvieras tan liviana, al menos no traes tu chelo.

Mientras ellos escapan la sombra de harvest se hace presente en la ventana del observatorio.

-Celestia, Octavia y su otro caballero acaban de escapar del castillo- Deja de mirar por la ventana.

-Bueno, entonces que el escuadrón aéreo se encargue de ellos- dice celesta.

-Sin molestarla princesa pero usted elimino a los wonderbolts ¿recuerda?.-

-Cierto.. entonces que vuelva el escuadron.-

-princesa.. ¿planea hacer uno nuevo con los que tenemos aquí?, déjeme llamo a los pegasos disponibles.-

-No será necesario harvest, traeremos a los wonderbolts de vuelta.- su cuerno brilla.

-Princesa, sin ofender pero técnicamente es imposible traer a la vida a alguien muerto, aun con su poder y magia dudo que..-

De la nada aparece spitfire con su uniforme rasgado y algunas heridas, hace reverencia y se va junto con los demás wonderbolts.

-Princesa.. en serio.. usted rompe las leyes, acaba de crear zombies muertos vivientes.-

-¿en serio?, bueno al menos es el escuadrón aéreo. –

-No le dio órdenes de derribar a el caballero.-

-Mier..-

Pasan las horas, teck y Octavia llegan a la montaña donde se encuentran los demás, era algo oscuro pero se alcanzaba a ver algunas antorchas encendidas en medio del bosque dando señal de que había algunos escondidos abajo.

Teck abre la puerta y deja a Octavia en el lado de las rocas al no tener el hechizo de twilight.

-ya volvi..- se tira en el suelo.

-¿Porque tardaron tanto?- Dice wings con algunos vendajes.

-mejor cállate y agradece que traje a tu Ama idiota- suspira.

-huy, huy aquí hay alguien enamorado.- rie dash a carcajadas.

-¿Amada..?- pregunta Octavia mientras toma acient sobre una roca.

-Twilight, ¿tienes un plan?, que realmente necesitamos uno.-

-Lo tengo exactamente, primero avisaremos a luna lo ocurrido, segundo..- antes de hablar es interrumpida.

-Twilight.. lamento esto pero luna ha caído-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?, ¿esta atrapada?.-

-no exactamente.. digo.. algunos metros bajo tierra..- teck suspira.

-No entiendo eso de atrapada.. osea, ¿se cayo en un abujero y no puede salir?.-

Aj sale junto con bigmac de donde estaban mientras seca sus lagrimas restantes.

-Twilight.. a lo que se refiere es que ha.. perecido en el intento..- suspira.

-tonterias, es tan poderosa como celestia, dudo que uno simples unicornios pudi.-

-Twilight, ya te dije que celestia está involucrada en esto, ¿Qué mas pistas quieres de que ella termino con luna-

-p..pero no puede ser posible.. digo porque le haría eso a su hermana.. no.. no tiene lógica..-

-No esperes tener lógica en nada desde ahora amiga- dice wings.

-ok.. ¿ahora el plan?..- dice vinyl mientras esta siendo hechizada por lyra.

-Ok.. en estos momentos.. es hora de planear.. algo nuevo.. pero antes tengo que pensar..- se altera un poco y corre de un lado para otro con una libreta.

-vinyl, ¿algún plan?- pregunta Octavia.

-No.. ¿ustedes?.-

Nadie respondía la momento, todos estaban extremadamente confundidos y estupefactos al saber que luna no podría ayudarlos en esta situación, mientras la noche se hacia presente poco a poco pero sin luz de luna, un pequeña idea daría inicio mientras todos se mantenían despiertos con algo de café.

-Y si.. ¿vamos directo hacia canterlot, atacamos desde el centro del castillo evitando a los zombies y entre todos atacamos a celestia?- dice lyra sonriendo.

-Creo que te afecto el café..- dice bon bon.

-No es mala idea..- dice vinyl apunto de dormirse.

-Bien, ¿y luego que?, ¿morimos todos como moscas?.. dice twilight totalmente alterada.

-No podremos, tenemos unicornios, pegasos y terrestres que no están controlados..- dice wings mientras se quita una venda.

-pues, yo opino que.. estoy de acuerdo con lyra, si logramos meternos en el castillo, alguien distraiga a celestia, llegamos por la espalda y hacemos cualquier cosa para detenerla sin que nos hiera posiblemente, eso seria útil.- dice teck mientras toma algo de café.

-Ok, yo estoy de acuerdo.- dice rainbow acostada sobre una nube.

-y..yo.. bueno.. no.. se..- dice fluttershy temerosa.

-Bien! Será mejor irnos ya si queremos llegar en algunos días caminando y deteniéndonos, si seguimos en un solo día, estaremos cansados hambrientos y adoloridos.-

-O podremos pedirle a twilight que nos tele transporté a ese lugar.- dice wings.-

-Mi magia no es tan fuerte como para llevarlos a todos.-

-¿y uno por uno?- pregunta vinyl.

-seria el mismo resultado, magia, cansancio y fuerza.-

-Entonces caminemos- dice rainbow bajando de la nube.

-Chicos vengan a ver esto.- dice derpy sobre la ventana.

Todos los que se mantenían despiertos van hacia donde esta derpy, para luego ver a lo lejos ponyville con algunas casas en llamas, mientras la nube de humo se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaban.

-Bueno, no se ustedes pero no pienso quedarme aquí mucho mas tiempo.- dice derpy.

-Tienes razón, es cuestión de tiempo para que celestia busque a los que nos oponemos a su magia.-

-Ok, tanto fluttershy como yo hemos vivido en bueno yo en el bosque y ella en las afueras de este, tratare de guiarlos por el.-

-y si mejor.. ¿aprendemos la tele trasportación de twilight y nos vamos?.- dice rarity.

-Es un hechizo que se toma mucho tiempo aprender rarity, además no hay nada que temer, el bosque es muy seguro sabiendo que afuera de el esta lleno de maleantes y..-

-zombies.- dice lyra.

-Como sea, vamos.-

-Ok, fluttershy y teck serán los que nos guiaran por dentro del bosque, luego yo tomare el mando para ir hacia canterlot- sonrie twilight.

-Vámonos ya, comienza a oler a humo.- Sale derpy rápidamente.

Todos comienzan a salir de la casa bajando cuidadosamente por la montaña hasta el suelo, el tétrico sonido del bosque hacia que todo fuera más complicado. mientras la nube de humo se expandía, se podía escuchar gritos de otros ponies por el mismo bosque, al quedar al pie de la montaña, todos se reúnen sin separarse de uno del otro.

-Teck.. no estoy segura de esto..- dice fluttershy escondida entre su melena.

-No pasa nada fluttershy, solamente quedémonos todos juntos..- dice en voz baja. –muy bien, twilight, vinyl y lyra, necesitamos que sus cuernos brillen para alumbrar el camino, ya que la magia de twilight es fuerte, ella ira al frente con nosotros, vinyl en medio y lyra atrás.

-¿Oye y yo porque atrás?- pregunta lyra enojada.

-Por que si ocurre algo, tu gritos nos alertaran.- rie.

-jaja.. muy gracioso..- enciende su cuerno en un aura verde.

-Muy bien pasemos lista antes de irnos, Guardianas de la armonía, aquí, vinyl, Octavia, trixie, Bigmac, lyra, bon bon, derpy wings, teck.. ¿alguien mas?.

-yo.. – saliendo de un arbusto berry punch.

-¿Oye tu como llegaste aquí?- pregunta trixie.

-De la misma forma de la que Sali de aquí.- se le notaba que estaba un poco ebria pero eso no le impedía reaccionar y pensar con lógica.

-Ok, ¿una mas, quien mas falta?- dice wings.

-Pues venia conmigo otro pony.. pero ya volverá o al menos eso creo yo.-

Todos miran a berry con cara de estupefacción para luego sentarse a esperar al pony faltante, pero después de algunos momentos berry se levanta.

-¿a quien estamos esperando?-

-Tu dijiste que estabas esperando a otro pony faltante.- dice trixie.

-a eso.. si se cayo y lo atraparon.-

-No dijiste que volveria!- dice wings enfadado.

-dije que posiblemente volvería.- sonrie.

-ya vámonos- dice twilight avanzando mientras todos la siguen.

El camino se hacer largo, el paso tranquilo de los ponies hacia que todo fuera como un dia normal, los gritos habían cesado y los grillos comenzaban a cantar su melodía bajo la noche, después de adentrarse bien al bosque everfree twilight se detiene.

-¿ahora hacia donde fluttershy?-

-ah.. yo.. no se adonde quieren ir realmente..-

-oh por el amor de..- twilight se golpea la cara a si misma.

-Buscamos una salida del bosque que nos lleve a canterlot sin ser vistos.-

-Fluttershy, conozco un camino.. pero no creo que a los demás les guste..- susurra teck.

-C..¿cual?- El que esta donde habitaba la osa menor..-

-Te refieres a..-

-exacto.. es el único que conozco que no tiene señas de haberlo conocido antes, además si vamos por donde hay camino se darán cuenta de ello.-

-M..muy bien.. pero.. bueno vamos- suspira mientras camina.

-¿Hacia donde vamos?.- pregunta rarity.

-Esa es una buena pregunta.- dice Octavia.

-Vamos hacia la cueva de la osa menor.. da hacia otro bosque.. ese esta atrás de canterlot.. muy pocos visitan ese lugar, asi nos podremos esconder un tiempo para poder ir..- dice fluttershy.

-si además llegando a ese lugar, nos tomaría solo medio día en llegar a canterlot, es camino directo, y no rodeaderas de montañas.- dice teck mientras camina.

-bueno, pero si nos pasa algo moriras.- dice vinyl algo enojada.

-no nos pasara nada querid.. queridamente eso creo yo.- dice nervioso.

-Rainbow tiene una enamorada, burlate!..- dice wings mientras rie.

-Oye.. sabes.. no es gracioso.- dice trixie.

-nomas se burlan de mi, pero algún dia estarán pidiéndome perdón.- suspira.

-¿Alguien sabe cuanto falta?.- pregunta berry.

-No sabria decirte, el bosque es muy denso como para darte una seña.- dice fluttershy.

-Ok, pero recuerden, nada de separarse del grupo.- dice vinyl.

-Aun sigo sin saber como es que están todos vivos.- dice Octavia mientras evita algunas ramas.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo, según estabas dentro del castillo escondida en una habitación.- dice vinyl riendo.-

-No es gracioso, pude haber muerto, pero al menos alguien tubo la decencia de rescatarme, que serian todos sin mi actitud.- dice Octavia presumiendo para luego tropezarse con una roca.

-Aja..- dice twilight.

-Ok, miren si mejor nos callamos podríamos apresurar el paso y asi llegar mas rápido.- dice rarity.

-Si te das cuenta, necesitamos hablar para no perder la cordura..- dice teck mientras camina en reverza.

-uh.. yo puedo hacer eso!.- dice pinkie dando un salto para quedar frente a todos y caminar igual.

-Bien, pero recuerden este bosque al que vamos según cuenta la leyenda posee magia propia, de aquí algunos unicornios venían a tratar de aprender hechizos usando su magia.-

-Y.. ¿exactamente que tipo de magia es?- dice twilight curiosa.

-Bueno, es una magia existente desde tiempos memorables, cuando todo era desarmonía y caos, donde solo los mas grandes podían..-

-ve al grano y ya.- dice rainbow mientras bosteza.

-Magia antigua equestriana, ¿ya?.-

-he oído ese tipo de magia antes.- dice twilight mientras sonrie.

-Si, se dice que los ponies que murieron en el bosque, su magia y alma se concentran en un árbol esperando tomar un cuerpo para salir.-

-Eso es imposible, nadie puede reencarnar en un árbol, que su magia se concentre en el y poder tomar un cuerpo para poder salir nuevamente.- protesta twilight.

-Bueno si quieres creerme, he venido varias veces a este bosque y se lo que digo.- dice teck para luego tropezarse con una rama.

-Ja, tarado.- dicen trixie y Octavia.

-Al menos mi globo aerostático no se desintegro en el aire, y al menos tuve la decencia de salvarte, pero te puedo dejar abandonada si quieres- dice teck mientras se levanta.

-Muy gracioso..- suspira trixie.

-Ya silencio, estoy a punto de enloquecer.- grita rarity.

-Creo que se le zafo un tornillo.- dice dash mientras hace señas.

- No puede haber personas locas, ese es mi trabajo.- protesta teck.

-Silencio!- grita twilight.

Por un breve momento todos se detienen y se miran unos a los otros, el sonido de algunas pisadas se escuchaban a lo lejos al ingresara la cueva, muchos se preguntaban que era realmente, luego rainbow dash vuela para luego gritar.

-Son los wonderbolts!- vuela hacia ellos.

-Espera dash- grita aj.

-Ellos nos ayudaran!.- llega frente a ellos. –Hola chicos, necesitamos su ayuda con urgencia.-

Rapidamente aj saca su lazo de su sombrero y comienza a girarlo para luego lazar a dash por la cola trayéndola de nuevo con los demás.

-¿Qué estas cola rainbow?- fijate bien, no son ellos.-

-Claro que son ellos.- rainbow trata de safarse.

-Chicos, recuerden que si alguno perece en la acción, fue un placer haberlos conocido.- dice Octavia.

-ya cállate y ponte en guardia.- dice lyra mientras toma algunas rocas con su magia.

-Chicos.. recuerden el paso mas importante es no separarse..- dice teck temeroso.

Los wonderbolts se separan rápidamente por todo el lugar, dando volteretas y giros mientras se acercan lentamente hacia donde están todos, spitfire por su parte vuelva bajo y en picada tomando velocidad mientras enviste con fuerza a dash.

-Arg!- cae al suelo mientras spit fire muestra una mirada vacia en sus ojos, luego muestra sus dientes para moder a rainbow pero es salvada por Aj cuando sus dientes están apunto de rozar su nariz.

-Atrás tu..-

-zombie que ¿no entienden?.- grita lyra evandiendo a soarin.

-lo que sea, levantate rainbow.. rainbow.- aj mira rápidamente a dash pero esta no reacciona por el shock y el pánico por esa mirada.

-Por favor dash!- grita aj mientras trata de patear a spitfire pero se va volando.

El grupo nuevamente se integra para luego realizar la misma acción de separarse, pronto soarin vuela lo mas rápido posible envistiendo a berry dejándola en el suelo sin respiración por sofocación.

-alguien haga algo, no puedo librarme de fleetfoot.- dice lyra evadiendo mientras lanza rocas como respuesta rápida.

-intenta algo tu.- grita twilight mientras trata de convocar un hechizo pero es interrumpida varias veces por spitfire y rapid fire.

-Ahora me crees que celestia esta involucrada en esto?.- grita teck mientras esta con dash protegiéndola por su paralización.

-si te creo ya.- grita twilight.

Vinyl rápidamente corre hacia donde esta berry, apunta su cuerpo hacia el pecho de soarin y con un grito para evadir el miedo y descargas de adrenalina lo entierra bruscamente. Todos asombrados miran a vinyl como su cuerno esta goteando por la sangre que se derrabama del pecho del pegaso, todos se guardan silencio por algunos segundos dándose cuenta que es la única opción de salir vivos de esto.

-Oh no tu no te quedas con todo el crédito.- grita Octavia mientras toma una estalagmita lanzándola contra soarin.

-oye cuidado.- grita vinyl sacando su cuerno y mirando que queda clavada casi junto a donde estaba ella.

-Genial, ahora tenemos a 3 inmoviles, rainbow dash, berry y fluttershy.- dice derpy pateando el costado de spitfire dejándola caer hacia unas estalagmitas por perdida de vuelo.

-Bien hecho derpy, grita wings, ¿pero fluttershy esta herida?.-

-No pero esta temerosa escondida atrás mio.- patea una roca hacia soarin derribandolo. -2 menos faltan 2.-

-un poco de ayuda aquí.- grita twilight mientras sigue tratando de convocar un hechizo.

-Es por eso que la magia no siempre es buena.- dice wings mientras levanta vuelo llamando la atención de feet y rapid.

-Dejanos esto a nosotros.- dice wings dando algunas piruetas quedando en la espalda de de rapid pateándola haciéndola caer hacia donde se encontraba aj.

-asi se hace.- grita evandiendo a feet.

Antes de que rapid pudiera levantarse, aj y big mac llegan y la rodean, ambos dan un suspiro y gritan al mismo tiempo –Esto es por Apple bloom y granny Smith.- patean fuertemente derribando y quebrándole algunos huesos.

-Ok solo queda uno.- dice lyra lanzando rocas.

-dejame esto a mi.- dice twilight mientras su cuerno brilla.

-Mejor dejame esto a mi.- dice lyra mientras apunta.

-mejor dejala actuar.- dice bon bon.

-oye tu no hiciste nada, ni trixie ni rarity y las demás.-

-yo protegía a berry, trixie hizo un pequeño pero útil campo de fuerza sobre berry, rarity estaba pasándole mas piedras a lyra para que no perdiera tiempo al igual que pinkie.-

-¿Entonces?.- protesta twilight.

-todas hicimos algo, mira teck protege a dash junto con wings y Octavia. Aj y big mac, están cuidando de fluttershy por lo que esta ocurriendo, y las demás, dando rocas a lyra.-

-Termine.- dice lyra mientras lanza varias rocas de un tiro hacia feet haciéndola caer.

Exhaustos todos, se miran uno a los otros, berry logra levantarse con dificultad mientras que fluttershy la ayuda, rainbow intentando calmarse un poco trata de bromear pero sus palabras no eran suficientes para hacerla reaccionar bien, después de varios minutos de tención todo vuelve a la paz, y como cada buena catástrofe ocurrida siempre hay bromas y platicas para olvidar lo ocurrido.

-Oye trixie.. ayúdanos contra la osa- rie wings mientras señala hacia el fondo de la cueva.

-ya wings, dejala en paz, pude que sea un fracaso total..-

-gracias..- dice trixie con algunas lagrimas.

-Pero todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad en estos momentos.- dice teck y sonrie a trixie.

-Como sea entremos.- se adentra wings a la cueva.

-Si al menos supieras a donde ir te seguiríamos.- dice derpy.

-Es mi imaginación o pinkie esta algo callada hoy.- dice applejack.

-De que te quejas tu tampoco haz hablado casi.- dice berry mientras saca una botella de su melena.

-¿Como pudiste cargar eso?.-

-Trucos mios.- rie y toma para volver a guardar la botella en su melena.

-Bien, ahora seguimos el camino hasta el fondo, después bajamos por pequeño puente hecho de rocas, para al final llegar a la salida directa al bosque.-

-¿Y como se supone que llegaremos a ese lugar?.- pregunta rarity.

-Muy fácil, solo sígueme.- dice teck caminando lentamente mientras todos lo siguen.

-¿Alguien confía en este tipo totalmente?- pregunta Octavia.

-Claro que confió en el, después de todo es un buen chico.- dice vinyl.

-Aja.. por esa razón te dijo cariño.- sonrie malévolamente.

-n.. no claro que no, además, no es la primera persona que tiene una actitud fuerte conmigo.-

-¿dijiste algo? Oh perdón.- rie Octavia a carcajadas.

-callate mejor y camina.- vinyl la empuja.

-chicas.. chicas.. calmadas.. recuerden que estamos aquí por una buena razón..- sale lyra separando a ambas.

-¿Cuál?.- dicen ambas.

-lo olvide.- rie lyra y se va.

-ok, basta de juego, ¿Cuánto falta?.- pregunta aj mientras se acomoda el sombrero.

-Estamos cerca..- contesta fluttershy nerviosa.

-ok porque me muero de hambre.- dice wings quejándose un poco.

-wings.. ¿crees que traemos comida con nosotros?.-

-no lo se, posiblemente si.- sonríe.

-no, y mejor cállate que a mi también me da hambre.- contesta teck mientras sigue por el camino.

-a mi también- dicen trixie, rainbow, twilight y lyra.

-muy bien chicos hemos llegado al puente, cuidado donde pisan.-

-ok.- dice algunos mientras otros no hablan por el pánico.

-¿Quién cruzara primero?- dice Octavia.

-yo no esta demasiado hondo y oscuro como para ir.- dice rarity retirándose un poco.

-yo voy primero.- grita derpy y da un paso adelante quedando en la orilla.

-ok.. pero.. mucho cuidado.- susurra fluttershy.

Despues de esto, derpy da un grito de guerra y corre por el puente lo mas rápido que puede, el eco se escucha por todo el lugar mientras todos miraban con temor el puente moverse.

-Ya!- grita derpy desde la otra orilla.

-sabes pudo haber volado.- dice rainbow.

-si dashie, pero aquí crecen unas ¿estalagmitas.. o estalactitas?, que son difíciles de ver, asi que es mejor no arriesgarse.-

-si tu lo dices.- suspira y camina por el puente seguido de todos los demás.

-no voy a cruzar eso.- dice Octavia asustada.

-oh vamos que le paso a la pequeña pony temeraria que conoci en clases hace tiempo.- dice vinyl y cruza lentamente.

-vinyl, tanto tu como yo sabemos que soy mas madura que tu.- sigue a vinyl temerosa.

-sabes que madurar es de frutas, además le quitas diversión a la vida.- rie

-claro, como tu eres una dj no tienes de que preocuparte, solo es fiesta y fiesta.-

-no creas, tengo mis momentos de responsabilidad, limpiar el hogar, limpiar nuestro hogar, y finalmente hacer compras y eso.-

-si claro, mira mejor guarda silencio ya llegamos.-

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- dice wings algo molesto.

-cosas nuestras.- responde vinyl.

-ok chicos hemos llegado a la entrada al bosque Emotirror.- suspira teck.

-valla lugar tan tétrico.- dice rarity.

-y mas tétrico aun cuando estemos dentro.- responde fluttershy.

Despues de tanto parloteo, todos caminan por la entrada del bosque, el silencio era presente, las risas cesaron, y todos caminaban con una mirada fija uno al otro, la sensación de vacio era extrema hasta cierto punto, luego de caminar buen momento llegan a un lugar donde se encontraba una casa.

-¿oye alguien vive aquí?.- pregunta Berry.

-bueno vivía, ahora esta casa pertenece a la naturaleza, y ahora a nosotros por un momento, o al menos hasta ingresar en el castillo.- dice teck.

-y que estamos esperando, vamos.- grita derpy.

-espera tenemos que revisar que sea seguro.- dice aj calmando a derpy.

-ok, bigmac, wings y yo entraremos primero, si algo ocurre, corran hacia el lado este de la casa, los llevara por el camino secreto a canterlot.- dice teck.

-con cuidado tecky.- dice vinyl.

-hehe.. gracias vinyl..- sonríe.

-a la carga!- grita wings corriendo hacia la puerta seguido de teck y Bm. Llegando BM patea la puerta derribándola permitiendo que teck y wings entren al mismo tiempo.

-Quietos!- grita wings.

-no hay nadie genio.-

-eeeyup.-

-ya vengan, es zona libre por el momento.- dice wings.

-al fin, un lugar donde dormir.- dice lyra entrando y acostándose sobre el sofá para que después entren las demás. Wings levanta la puerta mientras Bm la vuelve a repara para que quede en su lugar nuevamente, pero sonidos extraños comienzan a invadir el lugar.

-¿Qué es eso..?- pregunta Octavia.

-no tengo ni idea- contesta Berry.

-voy a ver.- dice teck y toma un tubo de metal con el.

-te sigo.- dice vinyl.

-sera mejor que te quedes aquí, nada es seguro en estos días.- sonríe.

-aja.. y un tubo de metal es tu salvación a todo ¿no?.-

-posiblemente, si lo vez desde ese punto.-

-¿por lo menos sabes de donde viene el sonido?-

-Claro que.. no.. por algo tengo el tubo, asi subiré al segundo piso, revisare y luego bajare a revisar los cuartos cerrados.-

-¿Sabes que debiste hacer eso antes de que entraramos?.-

-lo sabia, pero era para llevarme a otro mas al infierno por si me llevaban a mi.- rie.

-mejor préstame el tubo, lo único peligroso aquí eres tu, solo no hemos muerto porque algunos si tenemos cuidado.-

-Claro..- camina hacia el segundo piso.

-oye.. no mueras.. ¿si?.-

-Aww.. estas preocupada..-

-bueno.. lo decía para golpearte si sales vivo de esta.- levita otro tubo con su magia.

-Bueno, moriré en ese caso.- rie y sube rápidamente las escaleras.

Por otro lado twilight y las demás mirando en una ventana.

-no se como pueden bromear y sentirse sin preocupación en este momento, mirenlos, nomas rien, hace bromas y piensan que nada ocurrirá.- dice twilight.

-Bueno twilight, pero tienes que verlo de este punto de vista, si solo piensan en reir es porque quieren evitar la preocupación y tristeza que les causa esto.- dice aj

-tiene razón, debemos olvidar esto un momento, miralos lyra, Berry y bon bon están hablando de obras similares a esta situación, y se ve que se divierten.-

-si pero.. al menos que demuestren preocupación alguna.-

-si te hace sentir bien, todos estamos preocupados cariño.- dice rarity.

-pues si te hace sentir bien, yo también estoy preocupada.- dice rainbow.

-si por lo de hace rato ¿no?.-

-claro que no, ya sabia que no eran los verdaderos wonderbolts, solo que.. bueno quería presumir mis super habilidades..- contesta rainbow nerviosa.

-pero se te notaba asustada dashie.- dice pinkie y la abraza.

-no estaba asustada!-

-si lo estabas!- grita lyra.

-Que no!-

Todos comienzan a reir mientras dash se secaba algunas lagrimas por saber que era verdad, luego de que todo volvió a la paz, de nuevo se volvió a escuchar sonidos en todo el lugar.

-¿Alguien sabe que demonios esta ocurriendo?- dice aj.

-no, teck fue a investigar arriba pero no ha vuelto, asi que nos toca revisar aquí abajo, ¿quien me sigue?- dice vinyl.

-¿tu? Haha, dudo que puedas hacer algo.- dice wings.

-al menos lo intento, sabiendo que tu eres un caballero y no te mueves.-

-oye estoy lastimado.-

-claro pero no te lastimas tu gran bocota ¿o si?- levanta el tubo hacia la cara de wings.

-yo te sigo, necesito acción.- se levanta lyra.

-igual yo, necesitan una buena instructora.- va Octavia.

-twilight, ¿nos acompañas?.-

-no.. tengo que planear..-

-ok ¿alguien mas?.. veo que no.- dice Octavia retirándose.

Despues de decir esto, las 3 se adentran a diferentes habitaciones buscando los sonidos extraños que invaden la casa, después de buen rato, teck baja.

-hey no encontré nada, solo camas de invitados y una terraza.-

-bueno ahora tenemos lugares para descansar.- dice bonbon bostezando.

-si, pero tenemos que poner roles aquí, espero me entiendan.-

-¿que tipos de roles?-pregunta pinkie.

-Bueno, en este bosque nadie lo conoce, tal vez celestia por su edad asi que, necesitamos algunos guardias de noche, recolectores de comida para el viaje hasta ese lugar, ya que para mas rápido subiremos esa montaña para estar directo en el castillo sin pasar por la ciudad, exploradores de área por si algún..-

-zombie.- dice lyra en una habitación.

-bueno zombie, entra, pero eso seria mañana, estamos agotados por lo de hace rato, y si las peleas son asi, no dudaremos mucho en esta condición.-

-oki doki.-

-no encontramos nada.- dice lyra dejando la habitación.

-¿Siguen los ruidos?-

-asi es- se va con bon bon.

-ok mirare ya que wings esta de perezoso.-

-que estoy lastimado.- protesta.

-Mejor calla.- camina por el pasillo revisando las habitaciones cuidadosamente dando con vinyl dormida. –pff eres dj, y no aguantas la noche.- rie pasando a otra habitación.

-oigan, ¿y si hay un cuarto secreto aquí?-

-Creo que podría haber alguna. Tu que opinas mac?.

-No se, reviso.- se retira a buscar.

-¿y Berry?.- pregunta lyra.

-ni idea, pero vinyl duerme.-

-te pregunte por Berry solamente.-

-valla grosera resultas.-

-ya me conoces.- sonríe.

-la encontré.- regresa mac.

-eso fue rápido.- va teck mientras mac señala el lugar.

-ojala te mueras!.- grita lyra.

-eso fue grosero..- dice fluttershy.

-calmada amiga, asi nos tratamos.-

-osea.. ¿la puerta estaba en la cocina?.- grita teck desde ese lugar.

-eeeyup.-

-que va- abre la puerta lentamente. -¿hola?.. ¿hay alguien aquí?.. de ser cierto gruña o ataque.-

Algunas sombras se mueven al fondo, teck camina con el tubo entre sus cascos mientras respira lentamente, sus pisadas se hacen ligeras mientras avanzan sin hacer ruido alguno, después de caminar hasta el fondo de la habitación se percata de algunas cosas.

-rayos.. alguien estuvo aquí, hay cajas de galletas.. y..¿ caramelos?, por lo visto alguien se dio el lujo, pero no hay nadie..- cuando termina de decir esto, 2 pequeños ponies saltan sobre teck y comienzan a morderlo y a patearlo. -Maldita sea!, ayuda!.. esperen.. no hacen tanto daño.. meh..- teck corre como loco y cae fingiendo su muerte.

-¿ya se murió?- pregunta una de las ponies.

-no lo se, ¿crees que debamos irnos mientras la puerta esta abierta?.-

-no lo se.. creo que no..-

-yo creo que si.- dice teck y atrapa de la cola levantando vuelvo.

-no nos hagas daño por favor.- dice una de ellas.

-si por favor.-

-Deberia, pero no soy tan cruel como lyra.. ugh..- vuela hacia afuera de la habitación arrastrando a las 2 ponies por la cola.

-¿porque tardaste tanto?- dice lyra. –¿y que lleva contigo?.

-oh esto.. un par de recuerdos.-

-¿scootaloo y sweetie bell?- dice fluttershy.

-¿en serio?.- teck las deja libres, scoot se queda mirando mientras que sweetie va corriendo con rarity.

-¿Se puede saber en el nombre de luna que hacen aquí?.- pregunta rarity.

-eh.. bueno zecora nos trajo, luego nos dejo algunas cajas con caramelos y galletas. Después dijo que volveria al bosque por algunas de sus cosas y la seguimos esperando.- dice sweetie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan esperando?.- pregunta twilight.

-pues fue esta mañana.-

-bueno sabemos a dónde fue a parar esto.- suspira aj.

-Oye scoot, ¿Por qué no vas con rainbow?.. tal vez se alegre de verte.-

-Lo haría.. si no hubiera arruinado su rutina de ahora..- suspira.

-no fue tu culpa, además creo que si sabes que ocurre realmente ¿no?.-

-si, pero eso fue antes..-

-ya lo olvidara, recuerden que mientras permanezcamos juntos nada nos pasara.. por el momento- dice rarity.

-si creo yo..- sonrie tristemente.

-Bueno ya, scoot ¿me ayudas con algunas barricadas para la noche?.-

-¿estas seguro?..-

-si porque no, además dash esta dormida en este momento.-

-lyra cierto, y si me sigue mordiendo el brazo no responderé- dice lyra quitándose a dash de encima.

Todos comienzan a reír y hablar, Mac, wings y teck comienzan a tomar objetos de la casa para formar algunas barricadas en las puertas y ventanas del lugar, otros simplemente se ponen a descansar. twilight no deja de pensar en lo que pronto se vendrá, ¿cómo puede haber un bosque con magia? Es una de sus mas grandes incógnitas, la de los demás es poder ver un nuevo día. Pero algo estaba mal para pinkie, su mirada por la terraza hacia el bosque era profunda, sentía como su alma se desaparecía lentamente, al fondo un árbol brillaba, ella curioseando se dio cuenta que su tristeza se había ido, se sentía menos preocupada que hoy, reacciono un momento pensando en el nombre Emotirror, hasta darse cuenta de algo, el bosque había hecho honor a su nombre, sabia que pinkamena había aparecido.


	4. El bosque emirro y la magia equestriana

(_Notas de autor: muy bien, siento mucho la demora, pero la escuela y la falla de cooperación de mi compañero al cual deje fuera del proyecto, no me dejan mas alternativa mas que escribir poco en las noche, lo cual es algo que no logro con éxito ya que el sueño me deja sin animos, pero en fin, subiré cada 2 semanas.. si puedo y no tengo pendientes. Disfruten el episodio.. otra cosa, si no le entienden muy bien es por falta información.)_

La caída solar

Capitulo 4: el bosque emirror y la magia equestriana.

La noche era grandiosa. Los machos colocaban las barricadas para evitar visitas en el bosque, por otra parte las hembras comenzaban a realizar camas improvisadas al ver que solo habían 2 abajo y 2 arriba. Vinyl y Octavia ya ocupaban una, las demás trataban de acomodarse debidamente, pero nada los puede mantener a salvo para siempre, y eso era la preocupación de pinkie.

-Muy bien chicos fue la ultima.- dice teck mientras acomoda algunas tablas en la ventana.

-claro, y nos protejera esto sin clavos.- contesta wings.

-al menos no trate de pegarles con pasta dental.-

-oye había que intentarlo.-

-eeyup.-

-bien ahora, si me disculpan voy a crear un arco como lo hacia de niño.- sonríe teck mientras imagina viejos recuerdos.

-si tarado, ¿y de que sirve un arco contra esto?.-

-al menos derribar las piernas para impedir el movimiento.-

-Pff, como si eso fuera a funcionar.-

-tiene que.- teck toma algunos tablones y se los lleva al piso de arriba.

-Mejor para mi, no se necesita inteligencia superior para pelear.- dice wings mientras sonríe.

-oye ¿Qué pasaría si entra uno de esos ponies?.- pregunta Octavia mientras mira a wings.

-tu sabes bien, además, casi matas a vinyl!- dice wings gritando.

-oye no fue mi intención.. además no caia soarin y..-

-nada, ¿sabes que me decepciona esa actitud tuya?.-

-p.. pero ¿Por qué?.. digo casi no nos conocemos y tu sales con eso?..-

-¿fuiste mi guía recuerdas?.. ¿ahora te haces la olvidadiza?- pregunta wings con rabia.

-pero no.. no tienes que tratarme asi de agresivo.. solo te hize una pregunta..- Octavia suspira y se va.

-bien hecho capitán enojon.- dice lyra sentada en un sofá.

-¿y luego?, ella se lo busco por casi matar a vinyl.-

-pero fue un accidente por si no lo notaste.-

-si pero..-

-pero nada, ahora te disculpas con ella.-

-mañana..-

-chicos encontré un arco ya hecho, solo faltan las flech.. ¿Qué hiciste wings?- dice teck bajando con un arco.

-¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?.-

-desde que te conozco siempre eres el del problema-

-callate- dice wings.

-como sea voy a crear los proyectiles.- toma algunos tubos de metal del techo.

-¿no crees que eso es importante para la casa?- dice lyra.

-hmm.. na.- se va hacia el segundo piso.

Las 12 de la noche marcaba el reloj sobre la pared del segundo piso, las mane 6 se encontraban descansando con 2 excepciones, twilight y rarity, ambas trataban de encontrar un plan que sirviera para entrar con éxito al castillo, sus planes eran inútiles sabiendo que no tenían información al respecto de como se encontraba la entrada, o quien podría estar vigilando. Sweetie se había rendido y cayo dormida sobre la cola de rarity, scoot aun pensaba como solucionaría el problema que lo ocasiono a dash. Los demás seguían de sus rutinas nocturnas.

-bien con esto termino 7 lotes de 30 flechas de metal y madera.. lyra tenia razón, algún dia podría pasar esto, y ocurrio.- rie y baja las escaleras.

-teck dime, ¿Quién vigilaba la puerta del castillo cuando fuiste por Octavia?- pregunta twilight.

-bien, no habia nadie, no recuerdo con exactitud, pero algo era seguro, no había guardias ni nada.-

-muy bien, con esto podre diseñar un plan para poder entrar rápidamente.-

-claro querida, y luego podremos entrara y usar los elementos de la armonía para detenerla.- dice rarity con entusiasmo.

-bien chicas, seria un buen plan.. si logramos llegar a la sala..-

-cierto lo olvide, la princesa celestia tiene todo en una habitación bajo llave.- dice twilight y se lleva su casco a la cara.

-bueno, ¿alguien quiere café?.- dice teck mientras entra a la cocina registrando cada lugar.

-yo un poco.- dice rarity.

-demonios no hay ni hormigas aquí.- dice mientras sigue revisando.

-¿Qué significa eso?.- pregunta twilight.

-que no hay nada en la cocina, solo cajas y frascos vacios.-

-aquí hay galletas.- dice scoot con una caja.

-gracias, pero mejor quédatelas tu.- dice rarity.

-bleh.. moriré.- teck se tira al suelo y se arrastra al piso de arriba.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunta scoot.

-planeando.- dice twilight.

-yo voy a vigilar desde el piso de arriba ¿quieres venir?.-

-bueno.- dice scoot siguiendo a teck.

La noche se hace larga, solo algunas horas han pasado desde las 12, todos están dormidos, menos twilight, scoot y teck. Algunas veces todos se fijan en un punto de concentración, pero esto solo era un paso para mostrar la verdad del bosque.

-Bien scoot, ¿tienes sueño?.- dice teck mientras practica estirando el arco.

-un poco, ¿Por qué hacemos esto?.-

-por protección a los demás.- sonríe.

-_Si por protección.. por hacerte el héroe será_.- dice una voz en la mente de teck.

-no inicies, me haz molestado durante mucho tiempo, ¿ahora planeas molestarme de nuevo?.-

-¿con quien hablas?.- pregunta a scoot.

-ah.. con mi mente, tiene vida propia.-

-_oye es diferente que forme parte de ti a que sea tu mente_.. _mira, la magia esta presente aquí en el bosque, déjame actuar y te ayudare a salir de esto_.-

-esta bien pero no seas tan rara.-

-scoot, ¿Qué dirias si tengo una personalidad oculta?.-

-¿scoot?.- teck mira a scoot dormida recargada en la puerta de la terraza.

-Valla, si que soy aburrido.- la carga y la deja al lado de fluttershy para volver a su puesto.

-Teck problemas.- dice wings.

-¿no estabas dormido?.- susurra.

-estaba cuidando la entrada de abajo, ya llegan 6 aquí-

-¿6?, pero no estamos ni preparados para estar aquí.-

-callate y muévete con tus flechitas de niña.-

-twilight, avisa discretamente a todos que despierten, las niñas dejalas, mientras no se enteren mejor.-

-¿pero porque?.- pregunta curiosa.

-6 vienen para aca.-

-yo los detengo- hace brillar su cuerno.

-sera mejor sin usar magia, no queremos que sepan donde estamos exactamente.-

-teck ataca demonios están cerca.-

-callate, twilight haz saber eso a todos por si es necesario huir o defender.-

-bueno, pero sin un plan no podremos hacer mucho.-

Teck rápidamente se dirije a la terraza, toma su arco y empuña una flecha de madera algo deforme, estira y apunta dando inicio a la defensa del lugar, varios tiros son fallados por las formas de las flechas, algunos logran dar sin derribar a nadie, el tiempo era vital en este momento, twilight despertaba uno a uno sin asustarlo dando a conocer la situación del asunto.

Varias rondas son disparadas pero la mayoría son falladas, los ponies miran por la ventana mientras wings asegura la puerta esperando no tener que soportar el peso de la entrada, teck suspira mientras sus rondas de metal consiguen derriba a 3 por tiros existosos pero asi acabando todas sus rondas.

-wings, 0 municion casera, ¿Qué hacemos?.- baja rápidamente.

-pues luchar que mas queda.- abre lentamente pero la puerta es derribada por una patada.

-wings.. eres un genio.-

-oigan ataquen ¿no?.- dice lyra pateando a uno.

-al menos no son zombies.- dice wings mientras patea a uno sacándolo de la entrada volviendo a cerrar temporalmente.

-wings, ¿recuerdas la infancia?, haz que valga la pena esos viejos recuerdos.- toma otro tubo largo del techo y sale tumbando la puerta.

-bien hecho genio, ¿ahora como nos protejemos?.- dice wings.

-tu pelea cobarde.- golpeando a uno.

_-te dije te quieres hacer el héroe.-_

-mira no es un buen momento para que salgas con tus bromas.- esquivando un intento de envestida.

-se nota que eres un cobarde de segunda.- sale lyra de la casa distrayendo a uno.

-no soy cobarde- grita wings saliendo a la acción.

-A mi no me dejen atrás.- grita twilight saliendo seguida por las demás.

La pelea se intensifica rápidamente, los unicornios y el pony terrestre comienzan a atacar al azar, twilight no puede enfocarse en alguno pero sigue lanzando hechizos, la magia de celestia se hace presente neutralizando cada movimiento exitoso de ella, dash comienza a envestir mientras fluttershy solo coloca su pata haciéndolos caer, teck y wings siguen rápidamente su lucha contra el terrestre, ambos son golpeados con bastante fuerza sofocándolos pero reponiéndose rápidamente.

-Wings, haz algo con un demonio, yo casi siempre te salve en los viejos tiempos.-

-buena broma, pero no caere como carnada.- se levanta rápidamente.

La pelea sigue dando muchos giros, ambos grupos encontraban dificultad para salir adelante, mientras la mane 6 intentaban algo eran intervenidas por el terrestre y el unicornio intercalando puesto, la magia era inútil en esos momentos de presión. Después de algunos momentos de pelea, un grito se hace presente haciendo salir al demás resto de los ponies que se encontraban adentro.

-No es por molestar, pero se metio uno.- dice Berry.

-pues derríbenlo.- grita wings evitando una cornada.

-El problema es que se fue tras una pequeña pony blanca.-

-Mier**, ¿Qué?.- se deja golpear y mira a sweety corriendo.

-hagan algo demonios.- grita teck siendo golpeado varias veces en el pecho.

Los gritos de la pequeña sweety eran intensos, rarity rápidamente se percata del problema y trata de correr a ayudar, pero le es inútil avanzar ya que siempre le cerraban el paso, las demás tratan pero son detenidas por el pánico y la impresión de lo que están viendo, en un intento desesperando rarity es golpeada en un costado pero logra liberarse de la pelea y va corriendo hacia sweety, antes de poder avanzar mas es derribada por un terrestre, Octavia rápidamente corre y lo quita pero no queda mas por hacer, rarity solo logra observar a lo lejos como su pequeña hermana es interceptada por otros 2 que salen del bosque, rodeándola asi comenzando su ataque, el momento de adrenalina corre por su organismo levantándose rápidamente y corriendo hasta ella, el cuerno de rarity brilla intensamente arrojando una gran piedra hacia uno de los atacantes derribándolo, los otros 2 restantes corren de nuevo al bosque pero rarity no deja ir a uno, su magia atrapa la cola de uno de ellos y salta dando una patada en su cara aplastándola contra el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate.

Todo fue un plan fallido, la barricada, la estancia y la defensa, los demás mientras se deshacían de los agresores, rarity se lamentaba a gritos al ver que acaba de perder lo único que le quedaba en este mundo, su querida hermana. El momento se intensifico, la adrenalina corría por el cuerpo de todo los presentes, twilight logra atrapar a uno de ellos encerrándolo en un campo de magia mientras las demás le atacan, wings y teck son ayudados por las demás asi distrayendo a uno pero cobardemente logra escapar junto con el otro.

-mi costilla.- dice teck con algo de sangre.

-a mi no me paso nada.- dice wings sin herida alguna.

-cobardes sin razón.- dice dash.

-Chicos.. creo que será mejor traer a rarity..- dice aj quitándose el sombrero.

-Mier**.. es cierto..- dice teck.

-¿por que nadie la ayudo?- dice fluttershy.

-teniamos nuestro asunto aquí.- sale vinyl con algunas manchas de sangre.

-¿herida?.- dice wings.

-no, solo me deshice de uno que entro por dentras.-

Todos suspiran y van con rarity, sus llantos de dolor eran fuertes, no había mas que hacer, fluttershy trata de consolarla de muchas formas pero es inútil, la perdida era muy grande, nadie podía hacer nada. Mac toma a rarity y se la lleva lejos de sweety, todos los demás la llevan lejos del el bosque, el segundo dia de la catástrofe, termino en desastre.

_Varias horas mas tarde _

-¿Cómo sigue fluttershy?.- pregunta aj

-devastada.- responde flu casi suspirando.

-que querias, mira lo que ocurrio.- dice dash.

-_Lamento su perdida.._-

-callate.- dice teck en su mente para luego hablar normal.

-chicos.. esto no puede quedar asi, necesitamos hacer algo, y ya planee que.- dice teck.

-no es un buen momento.-dice twilight.

-nunca lo será si no actuamos.-

-tiene razón.- dice lyra.

-esta bien ¿que necesitas?.- dice Octavia.

-ok, mire, necesitamos buscar algunos recursos si queremos soportar otra noche mas.-

-¿otra?.. y ¿Por qué no atacamos ya?.- dice trixie.

-mira lo que ocurrio, dudo que rarity este en condiciones, y yo igual.- dice teck y estira el ala con dificultad.

-ok, miren planee esto, necesitamos comida, materiales para la barricada y 3 grupos, exploradores, recolectores y defensores.-

-y ¿eso a que viene?.- dice derpy mientras venda el ala de teck.

-¿eres medico?.- hace algunas señas de dolor.

-posiblemente.-

-ok, simple, los que puedan recolecten comida aquí en el bosque son los recolectores, traerán ramas y cosas asi para una barricada temporal. Segundo los exploradores, dash por obviedad tu eres la líder de exploradores, tu eliges a tu equipo. El resto defenderemos la zona de noche o dia, solo en lo que nos toma recuperarnos para irnos.-

-que mal plan.- dice twilight.

-lo se pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer, si tienes alguno dilo.-

-pues pensaba en los elementos de la armonía pero como no hay nada mas.. el tuyo por el momento.-

-Yo voy a ver a rarity.- dice fluttershy entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba.

-mas te vale que te disculpes.- dice lyra a wings.

-pero.. ya lo debió haber olvidado.-

-ve o te golpeo duro.-

-ok, ok ya voy.- corre rápidamente entrando a otra habitación con Octavia.

-lyra,, no seas cruel pobre wings.-

-se lo merece.-

-Hola.. Octavia..-

-hola.- suspira al mirar a wings.

-oye.. yo.. vengo a disculparme por lo que te dije..-

-dejalo asi por favor.-

-es en serio perdóname.- suspira

-estas pasando lo mismo que yo pase octavia.- dice vinyl saliendo de la habitación.

-como sea, espero me perdones.- dice wings saliendo rápidamente.

-wings necesito que vallas a fillydelphia por algunos recursos para la barricada, ya sea madera o tablones.-

-¿y porque yo?, ¿y porque tan lejos?.- protesta.

-primero, filly esta a algunas horas desde nuestra posición, segundo o ve a canterlot con todo el caos de todo,. Tercero.-

-calla, calla filly esta lleno seguro.-

-si pero hubo evacuación.-

-¿tu como sabes?.-

-simple, no viste los pegasos normales pasar en la noche. Ahora ve.-

-ok ya voy.- sale rápidamente y se va.

-ok derpy, fluttershy, bon bon y trixie, serán los defensores médicos.-

-sencillo.- dice derpy.

-ok, twilight, planea que hacer para cuando llegemos a canterlot.-

-bueno, mejor para mi.-

-Celos de no ser la líder.- dice aj.

La tarde se hace presente, mientras wings esta en camino hacia fillydephia, los recolectores comienzan a traer algunas manzanas y fruta que se encuentran en el lugar, teck comienza una nueva ronda de flechas por si acaso, pero interrumpido nuevamente.-

_-es en serio lamento lo de su amiga sweety.- _dice la voz dentro de su mente.

-lo se, era buena amiga y compañía, solo que scoot no se entere.-

-_ya se, yo estoy juntando magia para salir de aquí-_

-No dime que no usaras la magia antigua..-

-_ya lo hice, pero falle, asi que usare tu cuerpo para canalizar_-

-bueno solo no lo explotes.-

_-cuando yo te dije que explote un cuerpo, no me referia al mio.. por el momento.-_

-como sea.-

-chicos.. tengo que salir un momento, si preguntan por mi, ya volveré.- dice pinkie y baja saliendo del la casa.

-_ok ya a voy_- los ojos de teck se tornan azules.

-esperate demonios, aun no acabo.- sus ojos vuelven a rojo.

-_bueno, ya estoy lista .-_

_-_ok chicas, este es el plan, llegando, entraremos por el acceso secreto por el jardín, luego buscaremos la habitación de luna para mirar que podremos encontrar para ayudarnos, después llegamos con celestia, asi nos evitamos ser vistos.- dice twilight.

-buen plan.- dice dash.

-si.. bueno..- suspira rarity llegando con las demás al lado de fluttershy.

-¿oigan y pinkie?.- pregunta aj.

-debe estar en algún lugar haciendo algo importante.- responde dash.

.ok, miren chicas, aprendi hace tiempo en los libros de historias la forja de un arma casera, y asi logre formar una espada para mi examen en la historia de equestria cuando estudiaba en canterlot, si logro descubrir como formar una sin necesidad de usar altas tempraturas, y recordar el viejo hechizo, tal vez podamos darnos una ventana a la hora de defendernos.-

-twilight.. no es por ofender pero.. ¿Qué demonios hacias forjando armas?.- pregunta aj.

-aprendiendo.-

-ok, ahora solo falta encontrar metal.. ya se donde conseguirlo.- levita las flechas de teck y las trae hacia ella.

-oye twilight, ¿y spike?.- pregunta fluttershy.

-oh no.. sabia que olvidaba algo..- comienza a lagrimear un poco.

_Mientras tanto en el bosque._

-Chicos encontré manzanas.- grita derpy.

-ya escuchamos.- dice Octavia recogiendo manzanas.

-hola.. Octavia..- dice wings sobre un árbol.

-¿no deberías estar en delphia?.- contesta suspirando y con algo de enojo.

-deberia, pero prefiero disculparme.- sonríe y baja.

-ya lo haz hecho.-

-oye es en serio, perdóname.. hay días en los que no mepuedo controlar del todo y comienzo a ser muy agresivo y eso.. y bueno.. yo.. yo te quiero mucho Octavia, desde que nos vimos en la escuela..- sonríe un poco nervioso.

-¿q.. que dices?, ¿tu me quieres a mi?.- se sonroja un poco.

-obviamente a quien podría decirle, a la roca supongo..- rie

-p.. pero.. ¿Por qué me trataste asi?..-

-un pequeño regaño para que sepas que te quiero mucho.-

-Aww.. ¿no son lindos?.- dice lyra a lo lejos.

-si.. el problema es que ahora tengo varios traumas por eso.-

-a vamos bon bon, ¿Qué puede ser peor?.-

-Realmente no quieres saberlo.-

-¿Tan malo es?.-

-sep.-

-bien, me tengo que ir a fillydeplhia, si no terminare golpeado..- dice wings bajando del árbol.

-¿por quien?.-

-ella..- señala a lyra.

-pero ella no es tan mala..-

-no la conoces.- al bajar del árbol sonríe y le da un abrazo a Octavia, luego se va corriendo por todo el bosque.

-Demasiado pronto.- dice lyra a lo lejos gritando.

-no se.- suspira sonriendo y se va a recolectar.

Al parecer todo era normal de nuevo, algunos no volvían a pensar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, todos sabían que los momentos de angustias eran lo peor que podían pensar en ese momento pero todo era calma por el momento, por otro lado wings y pinkie estaban caminando por el bosque, uno en busca de pistas y el otro en busca de recursos, pero el bosque había hecho honor a su nombre solo era cuestión de tiempo para descubrir que secreto les esperaba.

-valla este bosque es tenebroso..-dice wings caminando por el bosque. –se que debería volar pero.. necesito conservar algo de energía en las alas.-

Los sonidos del bosque se intensificaban, los pajaros dejaron de cantar, el viento calido cambio a uno helado, mientras wings caminaba, los pasos de otro pony iban detrás de el.

-¿Quién esta a ahí?.. cierto nadie respondería a mis preguntas estúpidas.- mira hacia atrás y no ve nada.

-_wings.. aquí estoy..-_ dice una voz por el bosque.

-sea quien sea.. salga!.- se pone en posición de ataque.

-_no quiero pelear amigo mio.. _-

-uff.. eso es bueno.-

Antes de poder decir mas, wing es golpeado fuertemente por un costando haciéndolo golpear contra un pino, después el extraño pony sale corriendo de nuevo.

-arg!.. sal cobarde..- se levanta con dificultad.

_-patetico resultaste ser-_

-seas quien seas moriras por esto.- se tamabalea pero se mantiene en pie.

-_bueno si tanto quieres intentar._-

Los arboles comienzan a moverse de un lado al otro, varias hojas comienzan a caer lentamente, a lo lejos un pony sale sonriendo, para la sorpresa de wings, era idéntico a el, melena, ojos, raza, todo en absoluto. La única diferencia de el y su clon era la actitud.

-bien bien bien, aquí tenemos a mi oponente de hoy- se truena el cuello el clon de wings.

-¿Cómo?.. ¿tu?.. no puede ser.. ¿soy tan hermoso?..-

-… en serio.. se ve que eres un tonto.-

-oye asi me dice Octavia.- corre hacia su contra parte.

-amigo amigo amigo..- evita a wings.

-no puedes ser igual que yo.- grita y vuelve a envestir.

-yo soy greenie wings.- el clon lo vuelve a evitar.

-no yo soy greenie wings.- enviste pero el clon lo golpea mandándolo a volar.

-veamos, soy mas fuerte, genial y poderoso, ¿Cómo una simple basura como tu podría detenerme?.-

-¿Cómo demonios lograste aparecer en este lugar?.- volviendo al lugar de batalla.

-facil, este estúpido bosque me ayudo a salir de ti.-

-pero.. pero.. aaah!- enviste nuevamente.

-nunca te rindes..- lo golpea su pecho lanzándolo lejos.

-arg!- wings cae junto aun árbol.

-patetico.- se acerca a wings.

-tu no cuentas con muchas cosas que yo cuento.- se levanta furioso.

-¿en serio? ¿Que podría ser mas que eso?.- rie como loco.

Los ojos de greenie wings se tornan de un color diferente poniéndose rojos.

-valla que miedo.. tus ojitos se pusieron rojos.. gran cosa.-

-vamos.. la fiesta apenas esta comenzando.- saca una espada de un árbol.

-yo que recuerde nunca vi eso en el árbol.- el clon levanta una ceja.

-bueno que querías, es un árbol mágico.- se abalanza contra el pasando la espada levemente por su cuerpo.

-au.. eso.. d..- cae al suelo.

-pff, novato.- tira la espada y se va volando.

Mientras wings da su vuelo hacia filly otros enfrentaban sus problemas en el refugio temporal.

-Pues si Octavia, tienes un amante.- rie.

-callate vinyl.-

-no es tan malo como pareceré, es mas mira el lado bueno, el te tiene respeto y cariño.- dice lyra.

-el me grito y casi insulto.-

-bueno entonces solo te tiene cariño.-

-callense de una vez!- grita rarity.

_Despues de algunas horas._

-uff.. ya llege a fillydelphia..oh por favor..- aterriza levemente sobre un árbol. –todo.. Desolado.. genial. Pero bueno a lo que vine.- se baja y comienza a buscar cosas.

Pasan varios momentos en los que wings sigue su camino encontrando diferentes materiales, tablones, algunos pedazos de metal, en todo su transcurso se siente observado durante mucho tiempo, pero nada de eso le impedía terminar.. hasta ahora.

-Al fin, logre terminar.. oh bueno.. llenar esta caja.- dice arrastrando un gran cajón lleno.

Apenas logra dar un paso cuando es sujetado por una de sus patas hacia arriba en una trampa en un árbol.

-a que "#$%#"- grita.

-Veo que caíste donde menos te lo esperabas..- dice una voz un poco chillante.

-¿Quién demonios es?, muéstrate!.- grita wings.

-¿Tan pronto quieres conocerme servidor de celestia?.- se escucha la voz acercándose.

-Servi.. claro que no.- protesta wings.

-claro.. creeré eso.- se ve una sombra en el follaje del árbol.

-No.- los ojos de wings se tornan rojos liberándose.

-valla.. y dices no ser un servidor de esa maldita.- salta del árbol con una navaja en la boca el Doctor whooves.

-Valla.. veo que alguien leyó muchas historietas o libros de supervivencia..- rie.

-mejor calla y da tu mejor golpe, terminare contigo al igual que los demás.- saca su destornillador mientras sostiene su navaja.

-En serio.. whooves, no peleare contigo.. no eres nada.. y menos con mi rationally.-

-¿Ratio que?.-

-rationally, eso es lo que me da mis poderes y solo se da en un volcán.. el cual esta extinto.-

-Claro,claro..- whooves se lanza contra wings pero este le evita.

-en serio doc.. si quieres pelear mas te vale que sea entretenido.- wings se prepara para envestir pero es evitado igualmente por whooves.

-No eres tan rápido como supuse.- su destornillador comienza a brillar.

-tus juguetes no me hacen daño.- sus ojos tornan azules moviéndose mas rápido y comenzando a atacar a whooves.

-BASTA!- grita una voz al lado de todos.

-Atrás Colgate, es un intruso de celestia.-

-No seas tonto whooves, si lo fuera hubiera terminado contigo en menos tiempo.-

-Claro que no!.-

-Whooves, ¿recuerdas lo de tu ojo?..-

Whooves baja su navaja un momento y recuerda un incidente escapando de canterlot junto con los demás.

-Pero eso no me detendrá para nada!.- levanta nuevamente la guardia y comienza a tratar de enterrar su destornillador y navaja en wings.

-por favor.- una ráfaga de viento manda a volar sus objetos a causa de sus ojos azules.

-Te dije..- Colgate suspira. –Muy bien, bienvenido extraño, por lo visto no tienes intenciones de atacarnos.. sígueme. Whooves recoje tus cosas.-

-Muy bien.- Sus ojos tornan a color café.

-Suertudo..- toma sus cosas y sigue a Colgate.

-Como veras, somos los pocos que salimos vivos, extrañamente encontramos a mas antes de llegar aqui.- entrando en una cueva oculta detrás de un bar. –Como decia, whooves se cree el líder por perder su ojo y leer libros de superviviencia.-

-Yo soy el indicado para esto!.- protesta gritando.

-Calla que nos escuchan.- dice Colgate molesta.

-Bien, y ¿son solo ustedes 2?.- pregunta wings

-No, por suerte como dije encontramos, bien tomemos lista, Colgate aquí, whooves alla, en el fondo se encuentra, fancy pants, un par de niñas, twist y tiara.. aun que ella es muy callada desde que vio a su amiga atrapada entre muchos y no pudo hacer nada.-

-Valla.. eso es desgracia.- mira a lo lejos. –¿y ese es?..-

-oh.. bueno era.. caramell.. no logro mucho.. desde el ultimo ataque.. porque whooves no controlaba su estúpida actitud de superviviente zombie.-

-Calla, que si no fuera por mi, todos estarían muertos.-

-Igual, estaríamos mejor sin ti.-

-Mejor deja de jugar con el niño y esperemos a alguien con quien irnos.-

-oh no pregunte tu nombre.-

-Mi nombre es greenie wings.-

-Bien, ya sabemos tu nombre niño, pero no tus intenciones.- apunta con su navaja.

-Whooves, no estes de maduro.-

-Mira quien dice.-

-Tu ojo lo perdiste, mirate eres un tuerto bueno para nada.-

-calla.- se abalanza contra wings.

-Alto ustedes 2 con un demonio!.-

-El inicio.- wings lanza a whooves.

-Bien, ¿y que te trae a este lugar?.- dice Colgate sentándose.

-Bueno, yo llege aquí por encargo de un amigo para reforzar un lugar, estamos refugiados algunos para ir a canterlot y acabar con todo esto.-

-bueno, ¿y bueno no es por molestar pero cuantos son?.-

-Posiblemente.. no se, veamos, somos derpy..-

-¿Derpy sigue con vida?!.. santo dios, eso es una buena noticia.- dice emocionado whooves.

-si, si ya cállate. Veamos ni idea de cuantos seamos, hace poco, vi a rose integrarse,y a daisy, solo falta lily.. lo cual creo que ya se encontraron.-

-valla.. entonces tendre quedarle la mala noticia a rose de que caramell dio su vida por nosotros, y por la niñas.-

-bien, si quieren pueden acompañarme.. y sirven que me ayudan a cargar la caja para llevarla hacia un bosque.-

-Claro.-

No pasa un momento, todo organizadamente llevan una caja. twist y tiara una pequeña caja de comida cada una, whooves evita a toda costa el cargamento poniéndose como líder nuevamente, mientras que Colgate y greenie se llevan los demás materiales.

-¿Y como sabemos que no es una de tus trampas niño.- dice whooves apuntando con su navaja el cuello de wings.

-Mira whooves, como no quites esa cosa juro que la enterrare en tu cuerpo y lugares que apenas sabes que existe.- sus ojos se tornan rojos.

-Bien, pero si algo pasa, no me hago responsable por nada de lo que te haga yo.- sale corriendo hacia el bosque.

-¿Siempre es asi?.- suspira wings.

-Desde siempre..- dice Colgate.

-Bien caminemos que me tomo mucho tiempo llegar hasta aquí.. y vivo.-

_Horas mas tarde en el bosque_.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunta twist agotada.

-Falta mucho.- suspira wings.-

En la profundidad del bosque pinkie buscando pistas de un lado tras otro, su instinto le decia que algo andaba mal, su triste desapareció y eso no era de algo que se debía alegrar.

-donde.. donde..- susurra pinkie mientras pasa de árbol en árbol rápidamente hasta dar con una péqueña colina.

-Valla valla, si es la pequeña pinikie pie..- sale de tras pinkamena con una sonrisa.

-sabia que faltaba alguien.- suspira pinkie dándose la vuelta.

-¿Hace falta dar una presentación?.- rie.

-Seguramente estaría feliz por conocerte.. de nuevo.- rie igualmente.

-veo que no tienes miedo.-

-no tengo.. porque tu eres todo lo que tenia de inseguridad e incoformidad.-

-Bueno, pero solo hay lugar para una de nosotras..- sonrie mientras saca una navaja de su melena.

-veo que vienes preparada.. igual que yo.- saca una espada de la nada.

-en serio.. ¿yo hacia eso?.-

-Dah.. somos pinkies..-

-Silencio!.- grita pinkamena abalanzándose contra pinkie, pero esta evade con dificultad.

-venga, se mas tranquila.- dice pinkie saltando por los arboles.

-Lo estare cuando acabe contigo.- salta y jala a pinkie de la cola haciéndola caer.-

-Espera no!.- pinkie cae y con sus patas traseras patea el pecho de pinkamena haciéndola retroceder.

-ugh.. veo que seras difícil.- se soba el pecho y toma su navaja con la boca.

-podemos llegar a un acuerdo .- dice pinkie mientras vuelve a sostener su espada.

-Hmm.. no lo creo.- pinka corre rápidamente y salta lanzando la navaja hacia arriba pero pinkie la derriba para luego apuntar el filo en el cuello de pinka.

-Veo que después de todo no eres tan rápida como suelo ser yo.-

-segura cariño..- sonrie pinka mientras ve caer la navaja hacia su rostro, antes de que caiga abraza a pinkie haciendo que se clave sobre su espalda.

-Ahg!- respirando agitadamente por el dolor.

-No la mas rápida.. pero si la mas inteligente.- tira a pinkie de un lado y toma su espada.

-veamos, ¿tu sentido pinkie no te aviso de eso?.- rie.

-l.. lo sentí.. pero.. nunca pensé que harias algo tan tramposo.-

-pudiste haberme golpeado, o haberte movido..-

-lo se.. pero.. me gusta jugar.. al fin.. y al cabos.. terminaremos todos en la perdición algún dia.-

-Bueno pudiste disfrutar de un buen momento con tus amigos, pero veo que no podrá ser asi querida amiga. Descuida yo cuidare muy bien de tus amigos..- rie.

-Ellos se darán cuenta muy pronto..-

-veamos.. solo me esponjo la melena y listo, soy tu, además.. no me diste mucho para pelear, creo que debi haber jugado mas contigo, pero ni modo. Suerte en quitarte esa navaja.. claro.. si logras mover un musculo antes de desangrar.- sonrie y se va.

-Adios.. amiga..- suspira pinkie y mira el cielo como comienza a oscurecer nuevamente, una lagrima corre de sus ojos y sonrie mientras canta una canción antes de perecer ante el dolor.

_Algunos momentos mas tarde, cerca del refugio._

-Bien.. hemos llegado..- dice wings mientras suda.

-ya era hora.. cuanto tiempo estuvimos caminando que no siento las patas.

-veamos.. era medio dia, y ya es de noche.. am.. ¿8 horas?.

-como sea, el caso es descansar.- deja la mitad de la caja en el suelo mientras aplasta a wings.

-espera.. no puedo.. respir..- trata de salir.

-valla el niño quedo atrapado.- rie whooves mientras pasa corriendo a inspeccionar.

-Niño tus..- sus ojos se vuelve rojos moviendo la caja de lugar.

-hola chicos.- llega pinka con el estilo de pinkie.

-hola, ¿Dónde te habias metido?.- dice wings.

-¿metido?.. a si eso.. es que fui a pasear..-

-no te vez con muchos animos..-

-tonterias.-sonrie fingidamente.

-ok..-

-al fin llegan.- dice twilight abriendo la puerta.

-alto!- grita whooves y saca su navaja.

-callense demonios!.-grita Colgate furiosa.

-Por que tanto alboroto.- salte Aj y rarity.

-Estense quietos demonios!.- grita teck desde el segundo piso.

-dejen de maldecir!.- grita Octavia.

-Ya casate Octavia!.- grita vinyl.

-Jamas!-

-¿alguien sabe como llegamos a esto?.- pregunta lyra.

-nadie sabe..- dice wings.

-¿trajiste los materiales?.- pregunta teck desde el segundo piso.

-claro, y traje compañía.-

-menos mal, entre mas mejor, ya tenemos alimento para soportar hoy y el camino hacia canterlot dentro de 2 dias.-

-que bien.-

-lo se, ahora twilight nos guiara.-

-Muy bien, ya tengo un plan, y uno de ellos es que todos estén adentro de esta casa, sellamos todo para que nadie entre, asi nos aseguramos de la seguridad de todos nosotros.- dice twilight sin respirar.

-ok.. entran todo rápidamente.-

Mientras tanto en la mente de pinkamena.

-veamos.. que puedo pescar aquí primero.. ¿a la cerebrito?.. o al que es doctor.. hm..- suspira.

-hola pinkie- Dice lyra saliendo de la nada.

-oh.. hola.. am.. amiga.. si.. hola..-sonrie pinka.

-al fin tengo con quien hablar, las demás están ocupadas preparando la cena y el desayuno antes de irnos mañana por la mañana.-

-eh si.. bueno, necesito un rato a solas.. necesito pensar..-

-awww ¿en serio?, bueno me puedo quedar callada para que tu siguas pensando en lo que tu estas pensando, pero bueno si quieres me voy porque si no me voy, voy a estar hablando todo el dia y eso no le gusta a la mayoría de mis amigos.- sonríe lyra.

-...ok, tu seras la primera en la lista.- dice pinka en voz alta.

-oh ¿una lista para una fiesta si logramos concluir esto?, valla hace tiempo que no voy a una fiesta. Sabes.. es extraño dicen que cuando me aburro me vuelvo muy hiperactiva.. a también..- en lo que sigue hablando pinka se empieza a quedar dormida lentamente hasta rendirse ante el sueño.

-Creo que lyra ya la mato.- dice rarity.

-no creo, solo se quedo dormida.. o al menos eso creo yo.- dice rose.

-Entonces.. señor fancy pants.. no tengo un hogar.. ni nada por el estilo, soy pobre, todos atacaron mi hogar, mi ciudad.. y no tengo nada..- suspira Lily.

-esta casado Lily por luna.- dice Octavia.

-descuiden señoritas, mi esposa.. pereció, solo busco compañía.. no una relación..- suspira.

-Lo siento señor fancy, solo que.. yo también perdi a mi esposo.. y usted sabe.- dice Lily.

-Necesitada..- dice rose mientras se acuesta en el suelo.

-Ya sabia..- contesta daisy.

-Muy bien, ya tenemos todo planeado.- dice twilight alegremente mientras sostiene un pergamino.

-¿y que plan tenemos?.- pregunta rainbow.

-facil, solo ingresaremos de uno en uno para evitar sospechas, luego todos nos dirigiremos hacia las 2 principales áreas, la habitación de la princesa, luego al salón principal, y al final al mirador.-

-suena algo descabellado.- dice rarity.

-Y peligroso..- añade fluttershy.

-pero mira cuantos somos, no creo que no podamos hacer algo.- sonríe twilight y guarda el pergamino.

-¿y es necesario que tengamos que entrar uno por uno?.- vuelve a preguntar rainbow.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?.

-bueno.. si miras bien, va a estar lleno, y no hay defensa alguna que nos proteja asi es que entramos, o nos atacan en el camino.-

-no pasara nada, ya que los machos entraran primero, ya si alguien resulta herido cambiaremos de plan.-

-Es algo cruel eso ¿no crees?.- dice rarity.

-Para nada. Muy bien ya tenemos todo listo.- grita twilight.

-Solo nos llevaran a la perdición!.- grita whooves.

-Mira doctor, si nosotros tenemos el cerebro y las habilidades, tu no tienes de que preocuparte.. gallina!.- grita Octavia.

-Todos moriremos a mano de celestia!.- comienza a destrozar todo.

-Deberian ponerle una correa.- dice vinyl.

-Eso es lo de menos, le falta un tornillo por lo ocurrido.- suspira Colgate.

-_veo que iniciaron la fiesta sin mi_.- dice la voz dentro de teck.

-calla, que aun no es momento para celebrar.-

_-no lo es, pero igual ya junte la suficiente magia para.. bueno no salir, si no cambiar cuerpo_.-

-¿espera a que te refieres?.-

-_oh nada por el estilo, solo que cambiaremos cuerpo, tu estaras en la mente y yo disfrutando de las maravillas de salir._-

-A por el amor de..-

-Chicos! Lyra a caído!.- grita bon bon.

-¿Qué?!.-

-LA encontré en una habitación encerrada, estaba apuñalada por la espalda.-

-$#%&, primero esto, luego aquello y ahora un traicionero aquí.- grita Octavia.

-Mantengan los ojos abiertos, no pasara mucho para que salga otro de nosotros.- dice twilight.

-Tengan mucha precaución, algo me dice que iran por los mas valiosos.- dice rose.

-Eeeeyup.-

-No descuiden, si ocurre algo tendremos que recurir a otras medidas.-

-Derpy ve si puedes hacer algo!.- grita bon bon.

-¿yo porque?.- protesta.

-Tu eres nuestra mejor amiga, además de la que mas se habla que es medico.-

-Esta bien..- sube rápido.

-Hagan silencion ya!.- grita rarity.

-Todo fue culpa del niño por traernos aquí!.- Grita whooves.

-Ahora si maldito doctor de pacotilla.- los ojos de wings se vuelven rojos, mientras un resplandor de magia rodea levemente su cuerpo.

-No eres sayayin!.- grita whooves.

_-Por alguna razón creo que es momento de salir..-_

-bueno por lo que me haz contado.. diría que si.- Los ojos de Teck se vuelven azules.

Las batallas inician antes de tiempo, varios se preguntan porque inicio, pero nada tiene sentido, muchos inician con sus transformaciones ocultas, pero aun queda mucho mas por saber, twilight busca rápidamente un plan para salir de esta situación, wings comienza a enfurecerse demasiado por ser el objetivo de los problemas por whooves, y teck solo medita mientras espera que ese lado oculto de su mente se abre paso para salir, pero al fondo, la gran cantidad de magia equestriana usada por la parte escondida de teck vuelve alimentar los arboles viejos de a que bosque inmundo, las hojas secas de algunos vuelve a crecer, la vida vuelve al inicio, poco mas al fondo una sombra de un pony muerto vuelve por el poder de la magia, sin mas que hacer sonríe y salta hacia el lugar del refugio, esto seria el comienzo de la travesía hacia canterlot.


End file.
